Imaginary Secrets
by DemiHuman123
Summary: REPOSTED WITH CHANGES. When Mac begins to think he may be "different", it sets off a chain of events for him and all his friends. MacBloo, WiltFrankie, EduardoOC, some RedCoco. Discontinued I'm afraid.
1. Mac: Thoughts

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER ONE: Thoughts

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

**CHAPTER COUPLE: **Slight Mac / OC

**RATING: **PG - 13: Cursing, Mild Blood, Sexual Discussion

**INSPIRATIONS:** Once Upon A Time In Mexico, the whole soundtrack. Particularly vocal song "Siente Mi Amor", and "Pistolero". I recommend buying the soundtrack it's incredible. "Yo Te Qiuero" reminds me of Eduardo so much too. Though this fic is not about him. Well, not for a couple of chapters anyways.

When Mac was eight years old, he had nothing to worry about in his mind. He would go to school, spend the rest of the day with Bloo, his imaginary friend who resides at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, go home, maybe watch a little TV (if he got the chance), and go to bed anticipating seeing Bloo again the next. That was a long time ago. Well, in his mind it felt like a long time ago. In essence, six years isn't all that long when you think about it. It's only seventy-two months. Two thousand one hundred ninety days. One hundred thirty-one thousand four hundred hours. Seven million eight hundred eighty-eight thousand minutes. Four hundred seventy-three million forty thousand seconds.

"Why?"

_Slam_

"Why?"

_Slam_

"Why?"

_Slam_

The brown mullet headed boy repeatedly screamed the same thing over and over slamming his head against the brick wall on the back of his high school. He wasn't exactly worried about the fact that he was beginning to bleed on his forehead, or that he was creating a small crack against the red cement blocks. It didn't even matter to him that the Goths and Rejects of the school who were outside conversing and smoking were looking on at him with the same scared and confused look that many a student had given them. At that very moment, Mac was the biggest weirdo at the school. And that wouldn't be for the fact that he, in fact, did weird things. It was just that he had been banging his head against the wall for half an hour without break.

"Why-Won't-These-Stupid-Thoughts-Leave-My-Head," he screamed as he continued to crush his forehead into the brick wall in front of him, "Get-Out-Of-My-Head!"

The entire gaggle of high school students outside were now gazing at him with the strangest of looks. Keep in mind there weren't that many eyes since it was the back of the building and mostly rejects of the school.

"Poor Mac," one of the Goth-girls near him said taking another puff from her cigarette, "he's lost his mind." Several of the other teenagers near her nodded their heads and added in their own comment in the meantime.

"Why is it always the popular ones who go mad?"

"Anyone know why he's doing that?"

"Well it's something about thoughts. Maybe he's going suicidal."

"Nah, Mac doesn't seem like the type of kid who would do that…"

"Hasn't he been going to the guidance counselor a lot lately?"

"He was, but that was only because he had an imaginary friend in his backpack."

"From what I heard, it wasn't his fault that blue thing got in there anyways. You know that imaginary friends have a mind of their own."

"I have an imaginary friend and I don't see why everyone gets so upset about it."

"They think that if a teenager has an imaginary friend than that person has social issues or something. Good fig."

"I don't think that's his problem though… It's none of our business anyway."

"It's not that it's any of our business, it's just we're the outcasts of the school. We're not supposed to care about it wither way."

"It's good to be an outcast."

"Yes it is."

Mac stopped for a second to listen to the various freaks and geeks go on about him, and to check to see if they could guess his problem. Thankfully, they didn't, so he decided he was going to resume beating the "thoughts" out of his head. However, before he even got a chance to reel his head back for another slam, he all of suddenly felt woozy. It was at that moment that he could feel something warm and oozy trickling down his nose. He placed a hand over his forehead and found that his fingers were suddenly coated in a red substance. Blood.

"Oh… yeah… that's right…," he whispered to himself before toppling to the ground and passing out on the cement below him. The kids beside him look at him funny again and sighed.

"There he goes," a male nerd puffed, "someone needs to call the nurse." Everyone looked at him for a moment and he sighed. "Fine… I'll take him."

**_Flashback_**

"And as you can see, if you place the variable over three and take the square root of that, then you'll find that the answer is… Mr. Autumn."

Leon Autumn shot his head up from his desk and gave a sleepy look toward the Algebra teacher. He rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit before asking: "Yes, Mr. Lee?"

"Perhaps you could come up here and answer the question Leon," the teacher said holding out a large dry erase marker, "or were you not paying attention?"

"Well, Mr. Lee, to be honest I wasn't paying attention."

"Thank you for being truthful… Now come here and finish the damn question."

Several students chuckled at the use of a curse word by a teacher, while the blonde fifteen year old boy just rolled his eyes, moaned, and got out of his desk towards the dry erase board. He obviously wasn't excited that he had been woken up from his nap and had to be dragged out of his comfy desk up to the board. Guess not all quarterbacks of the football team are given special treatment. He took one of the markers already on the banister of the board, and did his best at trying to figure out the problem. Luckily, he was a wiz at stuff like this and was able to finish the question in no time flat. With that, he tossed the marker into the air, caught it, put the cap back on its head, and strutted his way back to the desk absorbing every second of the swoon girls that he passed on the way there.

"Damn Autumn," said one of the teenagers in the far back of the room, "scooping up all the girls before the real deserving ones even get a chance at them. You know it's just not fair. Good looks, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, tight ass…"

Three other boys around him turned to give him a funny look. The complaining boy, Richard Raxsmith, sighed under his breath and slouched back in his chair.

"Just telling it like it is," he said grabbing his pencil and playing his it in his fingers.

"Ooooooooookay," said another boy to the left of him, Eric Delila, "well… you are right though. He does get all the girls. Greedy bastard."

"Well he's not so bad," beamed the boy to Richard's right, the red headed Ferris Wroters, "he shares the girls every once in a while."

Richard and Eric both just stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"It's easy for you to say something like 'Oh, he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him'," Eric whispered across Richard's desk to Ferris, "your on the football team with him, and you got a girlfriend anyways, and he's your friend, AND above all-"

He hesitated and cut himself off. Richard and Ferris both leaned forward and gave a "get on with it look" toward the red head.

"Oh," Eric spurt, "I forgot what I was gonna say."

Richard slapped the palm of his hand against his face and shook his head in an almost shameful fashion. He sighed, brushed his fingers through his short raven colored hair and went back to playing with his pencil. Ferris did almost the exact same, except he mouthed something along the lines of ,"idiot", before returning to what he was doing originally before interrupted. Eric, truly being the idiot of what he is, just went back to his reading (several comic books hidden in the pages of his math book) not caring anything in the world about it. After several minutes however, Richard began to wonder something odd.

"What about you Mac," he said tapping the boy in front of him on the shoulder, "what do you think about the whole Leon thing?"

"Me," he questioned putting down his pencil and turning around in his chair, "your asking me? Your asking me?"

Now that Richard thought about it, it was a pretty stupid thing to ask Mac about stuff like that. Especially since Mac was the one of the "in-crowd" people. One of the star elite of the high school. One of the most popular kids in the entire freshmen class. Fourteen year old Mac had always been part of that crowd for some odd reason. He was just lucky that way, or at least that's what a lot of students say. None of the students, not even Mac's friends he was conversing with at that moment, had any idea to how this boy was even able to enter the crowd at all. He wasn't on any sports team, he wasn't in any clubs, he wasn't in any after school activities, and he wasn't in some sort of protest group. Sure, he would help around with the dance decorations every once in a while, but that was only because he was forced to do so. Truth be told Mac was a very laid back kind of guy. Not wanting to do much, but doing enough to get him through the day. So because of who Mac is, nobody is quite sure as to how he got so popular. Then again, it really does help ones social status to save the most popular kid from choking on his breakfast sandwich on the second week of school. Mac's proud and achieving moment.

"Never mind," Richard said pushing his glasses back up his nose, "I keep forgetting that your dating Jessica… Lucky little SOB."

Jessica was a fine specimen of pure beauty. Intelligent, curly red locks, dim green eyes, long flapping eye lashes, skinny proportioned body, a beauty mole, the height of fashion, and the captain of the cheerleader squad. Yes, you heard the narrator right. A teenage girl whose head of the cheerleader squad and gets straight A's. It's every guys fantasy. But going beyond the point…

"Jessie and I are not dating," Mac snapped back, "we're just friends and I'd thank you to quit bringing her up whenever you can't get some."

"Fine, Fine," the boy behind him said raising his hands in a sort of silent defense, "I won't bring her up again."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."

Really, Mac couldn't give a rats ass about Leon Autumn. He hated Leon Autumn in fact. He only played goody goody friend just to get into the "in-crowd" and have a popular high school life. Sometimes Mac regrets saving Leon's life. When he did save the boy, Mac was just acting on instinct and doing something to help another. He didn't know he was going to be one of the most popular boys in school and get dragged around by some stuck up little quarterback. But then again, if he didn't end of saving Leon's life he would never have met Jessica, whom he has pretty much taken upon himself to label as his best HUMAN friend. Bloo was his best IMAGINARY friend. There's a difference.

Speaking of which, Mac wanted nothing more than to finish this class and go to Foster's so he could see his friend and have a good day. All he had to do was to make it through forty-five more minutes of the class and he would be home free. No, no. Forty-four minutes. Freedom would soon be him. No, no, wait. Forty-six minutes to go? Oh no, it is forty-four minutes. Actually it is forty-six minutes left.

"Crap," Mac whimpered under his breath, "I hate Algebra."

It was his worst subject after all, but it was also his favorite. It was the only time in the whole day, besides in the morning before class, that all of his real friends got together in the same classroom. Even Jessica was in the class with them, but sadly was restrained from sitting next to Mac by being forced to sit next to Leon for appearances. He was glad to be in that class none the less. Algebra 1 was both his savior and demon of the school day.

"I can't live through this," he spoke to himself, "I think I just might kill myself right here and now if I have to listen to this teacher keep spewing hot air out his mouth."

Feeling bored with listening to Mr. Lee droning on about the importance of variables, Mac turned his attention to the earlier subject of Leon in his mind. He took a glance at the boy and examined him thoroughly. Mac made sure to take in every detail about the boy.

"What's so special about him anyways," Mac continued to silently talk to myself, "I don't see why Jessie thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. I mean, yeah, he does work on his hair pretty hard but you gotta keep it clean. And he's slim. I thought high school girls only went after the tall muscular guys on the football team. Guess I was wrong there. His eyes… well… alright, I'll admit that they are actually kinda cool, but nothing else really. His voice… His voice is raspy when you listen to it the right way, yeah, really raspy in fact. Why do so many girls seem to like it so much. And the ass part. Jeez Richard, if your trying to keep the fact that your Bi under the rug, then don't keep pulling outbursts like that. Oh, but the ass. Meh, nothing special really."

Yep, nothing special. In Mac's mind Leon was just another high school stuck up student who would end up growing up to become a gas station clerk. The thought of that made Mac giggle under his breath. His mind then all of a suddenly turned to the Bi comment about Richard he had made.

It was true that Richard was bisexual, though only Mac knew about it. Unfortunately he found out through a process that he rather not repeat. The short version of the story just involves two very cliché words, locker room. The poor boy shivers every time he hears those words. Repeating the events of what happened that day was not a pleasant experience. Now, the long version of the story is a little more adult. If there are children reading this that are under thirteen years old, you might wanna skip down a couple of paragraphs.

Richard's coming out happened about two months ago… during the end of gym class. Clean hygiene is a part of every students grade in gym. No shower qualifies as an automatic fail (unless a student has special permission). So, back to the story, Mac and Richard had just gotten finished with their running drills and were the last to get in the showers, meaning that they had the locker room showers all to themselves. Now before any of you close-minded people go any further and begin flaming, let me just say… it's not what you think it is! But once again, back to the story.

Mac was not exactly secure with his nudity around anyone, except Bloo. But Bloo was his imaginary friend and it wasn't as if he didn't know anything about Mac's physical or spiritual body, so Mac didn't mind at all around him. But anywhere else though, he was insanely insecure. It took him at least ten minutes to get his pants off, let alone his boxers. Lets not start on the boxers, shall we? He would have rather waited for Richard to finish so he could have the entire shower room to himself, but he unfortunately would not get that. Especially since Richard got tired of waiting and practically dragged him into the showers. Needless to say Mac did not have a good time. The insecurity hit him head on, and he spent most of the time to try and hide anything and everything. A couple of minutes later though he did get relaxed and was sure his friend wasn't trying to sneak a peek. Oh how he was wrong. Even if it was two months ago, Mac remembered the exact words that came out of Richard's mouth.

"Ha Ha. You got a nice ass Mac."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Richard knew how edgy Mac was about his nudity and was obviously trying to get a reaction out of his shower partner. At least that was what Mac thought it was at first. Hearing this comment though caused Mac to react by jetting quickly out of the shower room and make a mad break for a towel and his clothes. But apparently Richard wasn't done with the mullet boy yet. He had hidden his clothes and towel. Richard always was well to do when it came with pranks.

Behind Mac, he could hear Richard's laughter. There was some exchange of dialogue, but Mac couldn't quite remember what the words were. The next two things that he remembered changed the way he looked at his friend from then on. The first being that when Richard was laughing up a storm, Mac was sure he was checking him out. The second, and most revealing of the two, was that Richard was "enjoying" Mac's company. Poor Mac noticed this and all of a suddenly became confused at his friend. Richard, still laughing his ass off, didn't notice till last second. All of a sudden he became the one searching for a towel.

To make a long story short (too late), it had turned out that Richard was into both females and males. Now while Mac took the news surprisingly well, he decided to stay a safe distance from his friend until he was comfortable with Richard. That took all of about a week. It's really wasn't that big of a deal to Mac. He does hang out with imaginary friends in his spare time so nothing really surprised him all that much. But still.

"Hey genius!"

Mac snapped himself back into reality. The math class was almost empty. Everyone was almost out the door. The dry erase board had all been erased with the exception of an assignment.

"Class is over," Richard said standing over Mac's desk, "the other two went along to their next classes. Thankfully, we don't. So lets jet."

"Uh… okay. Yeah," the younger boy said lifting his head up from his desk and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Thank god class was over he thought to himself. It was every teenagers dream to live to get out of another day of high school. He groaned a bit, forced himself out of his desk, collected his things, and made his way out of the classroom with his friend. "Jessie run off with Leon?"

"Unfortunately," Richard said coldly, "she deserves so much better."

"Yes she does."

"I still think you should ask her out Mac. You two would be the best couple in the whole school."

"What did I just finish telling you awhile ago?"

"Alright, alright. Chill. I won't bring it up again." The older male made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut and smiled at his friend. Mac nodded in approval and smiled. "So what were you thinking about during class anyway? I tried to tap you out of it but you were long gone into la-la land."

"Aw, nothing."

"Really? Sounds very interest! So nothing took up close to forty-five minutes of your time? Most incredible! I may need to start trying nothing next time I want time to pass by quicker."

"Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?"

"Well… Maybe just a bit." They both laughed at each other for a moment. "But seriously man, what were you thinking about?"

"Just… Reminiscing," Mac replied.

Richard shrugged thinking it was something a little more interesting and decided to just drop the subject from that point on with a silence.

"Sooooooo," Richard started, "need a ride to Foster's?"

Mac looked at him a little oddly and nodded. Only Mac's closest friends knew that he went to Foster's everyday to visit Bloo and everyone, which only meant that Richard and Jessie were the only two that knew. Thankfully they didn't care either way. In fact, Richard on occasion had been visiting Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends with Mac every once in a while. This was not on Richard's own will though, no. It was actually through Bloo's will, who wanted to meet some of his creator's high school friends to see if he had gotten replaced. He was pleased with what he saw and approved of Richard right away.

"I thought you had work tonight," Mac questioned him stopping at his locker.

"Nope, as of today, my mother has visitation rights for the next two weeks. No more having to deal with that scum bag of a father."

Richard's parents were divorced. In fact it was one of the worst divorces anyone had ever seen. Quite the talk of the town for a couple of weeks. Frankly, no one could care a less about the divorce in the long run. Richard's father was an abusive evil man that no one would miss in the future when he died. The only reason he wasn't in jail was because he was one of the most powerful attorneys in the whole country, so with his powerful linguistics he got off almost scott-free.

"Well, that's good I guess. But yeah. I'd love it if you could give me a ride."

"Cool! Err… but first, I gotta go to a tutorial for English real quick. Only for about fifteen-thirty minutes to talk to the teacher about my essay problems. Do you mind waitin'?"

"Nah. Go! Get out of here! I'll meet you at the back of the building."

"The place where all the smokers hang out?"

"Yep."

Richard nodded, said his goodbyes, and trotted off to his little tutorial. Mac smiled after waving goodbye to him and began his excursion to the back of the building. This left him to his own thoughts yet again. This didn't do much to him yet.

He had gone back to thinking about his friends. All of his friends. The human and imaginary ones. He couldn't wait to see Bloo. Today had been definitely one of those days he wanted to get out of that place. Mac couldn't wait to get to Bloo and talk about his crappy day. He couldn't wait to see what kind of hair brained scheme Bloo had come up with that day. He couldn't wait to see Richard and-"

"Richard," he whispered to himself, "why am I thinking about Richard. I was thinking about Foster's a few seconds ago."

Count to think of it, he had been thinking about Richard a lot lately. He was thinking about his coming out incident during class today, and Rich was his best human friend. Mac wandered why he was thinking about him so much. Probably nothing, so he shrugged it off and continued his way back down the hall. Only problem was, now that he had the thought of him stuck in his head, he couldn't get it out. Mac tried thinking about how much fun it would be to go to Foster's but it always ended up back with that one thought. Richard, two months ago, with nothing but a towel. And then… without the towel.

"Ack," he spat out as soon as he was outside, "I shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff. It's nothing. NOTHING!"

He looked around and saw that several of the Goths and smokers were looking his direction with odd looks.

"You okay Mac," one of the girls asked.

He nodded silently and slapped himself across the face. There was a pause in time for a moment while he collected himself. And it him dead on. He turned around to face a brick wall. My, that brick wall looked so inviting. Apparently, he thought that a little pain would get the stupid thoughts of a nude Richard out of his head. He was wrong.

**_End_** **_Flashback_**

"Ouch," Mac muttered rubbing the small bandage on his forehead.

"What the hell were you doing banging your head against the wall of the school for," Richard asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment to gain a quick glance of Mac.

"I don't know," the younger teen responded with a little sorrow in his voice, "I think I'm losing my mind though."

"What else is new," the driver laughed.

Mac faked laughed and went back to watching the quickly moving road, pushing his already throbbing forehead against the glass of the passenger side window. He all of a suddenly started hating his thoughts. Luckily, those little "thoughts" had left his mind for the time being. Only to be replaced with a much worse thought on his mind.

"We're here!"

Richard smiled at Mac and opened the door to get out. Mac looked out into the distance and noticed a large mansion with a giant fence surrounding it with the name "Foster's" engraved above the gate. Mac smiled and got out of the Cadillac. As soon as that foot touched the ground, the front door to the mansion opened and a little blue blob that looked like a Pacman ghost came running out. Mac waved to his friend Bloo and smiled. After the day that he had just lived through, specifically the last hour or so, he couldn't be happier to be "home".

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** First off, I am completely aware of the fact that the ending to this chapter is really rushed, but it was like four in the morning and I wanted to go to bed. So sue me. Now on to the juicy parts. This is really my first multi-chapter story. I've spent most of my fanfiction time writing nothing but one-shots but I decided to do this now. Yes it starts off as a slash I know, and yes the main slash pairing is Mac / Bloo in later chapters. But in future chapters I am also going to be doing Wilt / Frankie, Red / Coco, and Eduardo / Original Character. So please bear with me as I attempt to construct this story. Also for those of you who want to start flaming, please keep them at a PG rating please. Thank You!

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…

P.S.: I will attempt to answer as many reviews as I can in the next chapter, so go ahead and ask questions and post comments and I will attempt to answer. Thanks!


	2. Mac: The Solution, Denial

****

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER TWO: The Solution, Denial

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

****

CHAPTER COUPLE: None

****

RATING: PG-13: Depression, Scenes with a very unhappy Francis

****

INSPIRATIONS: I nominate myself for inspiration for this chapter. This is the first multi-chapter fic I've ever done that was actually worth something. Excluding a piece of work I will hence worth never bring up again. But none the less, enjoy as I torture Mac some more!

****

REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:

****

**XxMalik-****JonouchixX: **Thank you very much for the review. I look forward to your next piece of work. I'll try to be the first one to review it. K? Stay cool and stay inspired fellow writer.

****

optimistic girl94: Don't worry Ms. girl94, I plan to write more and more on this story. I'm kinda hoping for it to be at least twelve or thirteen chapters by the least but I'll try my best. Thanks for the review.

****

Umi Fox: Weirdness? Ah yes, weirdness is very fun to write. The best inspiration for weirdness would definitely be FLCL. Also, I'm glad that you like Mac so much too. It's always fun to torture the main character. Don't you agree?

****

Shiguachan: My my my. I'm getting a lot of positive feedback for a Foster's slash fic. Once again though, please do not worry about a thing with this story. If I have to, I'll sit on burning hot coals until this piece of literature is done.

When Mac was eight years old, Bloo seemed much taller. But nowadays, he sized up more like a little kid. Well, he had grown a little at least. Not all that much when you think about it. Just a couple of inches, though it was enough for him to be a little more than half the height of his teenage creator. Now the reason this imaginary friend had grown instead of remain the same size forever was because as the years went by, his creator's imagination had drastically increased. Normally, this would not be the case with most people. In fact it was the complete opposite.

As most children grow and become teenagers and adults, they begin to gain new human friends and their imaginations diminish. Because of this, the imaginary friends that they once had are no longer needed and are usually placed in an imaginary friend orphanage, or worse, abandoned completely. But when a person's imagination rises as they get older then so does their imaginary friend as well, increasing in height, length, and also being able to perform feats that have thought imaginable. Bloo was an example of growing a little bit and gaining the ability to sort of mold his body around now. An example would be when Mac was twelve, Bloo compressed his body to hide in an extremely small pipe while playing hide-and-seek with Coco.

Mac smiled as he watched his bestest buddy in the whole wide world run down the walkway and jump right on top his creator causing them both to plummet to the ground in laughter. Bloo wouldn't let his friend out of his grasp, doing his best to try and savor every minute of their hug.

"I missed you buddy," Bloo screamed still clutching on to Mac, "It's been like… forever!"

"It's only been like two days since I last saw you, Bloo," Mac said still chuckling at Bloo's companionship hug.

"Yeah, I know. But this place is sooooooooo boring without you around. All there is to do is wait for you and listen to Herriman boss everybody around."

"What about Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco? Didn't you have fun with them today though?"

"Yeah…," Bloo moaned sadly, "their alright. But not as fun as you!"

Bloo continued to be happy with his friend until he noticed the shadowy figure looming over the both of them. The little blue ghost-blob looked up to see Richard looking down at the both them with a smile.

"Richie, my man! What's happenin'," Bloo said with a sort of urban tone in his voice. The two of them did a sort of special hand shake and gave looks of greeting.

"Meh. Nothing much. What about you there Bloo-thang?"

"You know. Same old same old."

"Cool, cool," Richard said nodding his head, "listen up you two, I'm heading inside. Don't spend all day making out in the street okay?"

"HaHaHa…," Bloo laughed sarcastically before sticking his tongue out causing the teen boy above him to smile before he made his way into the house.

"We should probably be getting in too Bloo," Mac said getting up from off the ground, "I need to talk to Frankie about something."

"About what?"

"Err. Nothing that involves you Bloo. Just something about me. That's all."

With that statement Mac began towards the house himself, Bloo following to his side with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Come on, Mac. Tell me! I'm your bestest bud remember?"

"Yeah I know, but it's something I need to deal with okay."

"Come on though buddy, think about it, you created me right? So whatever your going through I'm going through, and whatever I'm going through your going through. It's because we're soul mates and connected to each other by a silver lining that only we can decide where to go! Inseparable till the end of time. Compadres with the power to help each other out in times of need and despair! Bestest buddies forever!"

There was a long silence after Bloo's short speech.

"You have no idea what your saying, do you?"

"Not really. I just copied it off some magazine about some actor who's plugging some movie for some washed up TV network."

Mac wouldn't put it past Bloo. 65 of the time, Bloo really had no idea what he was saying or even what he was thinking. Then again, the same could almost go for Mac who is really just a more intelligent version of Bloo.

"Besides Mac, your not gonna get anything out of Frankie right now."

"Why is tha- Oh wait… Don't tell me."

Twenty-eight year old Francis "Frankie" Foster, granddaughter of Madam Foster for whom the house was named after, lay in her bed, depressed against the whole world. Two gallon drums of ice cream (which Herriman has banned her from ever eating again without strict signed permission) sit by her computer with plastic spoons still buried in them. Harlequin romance novels rest beside her bed, some open, some closed, some folded, some worn out. The room was dark, the curtains were closed, and the only thing that could be heard was very bad lost love songs coming from her computer speakers.

Frankie, on the other hand, looked much worse than her room. First thing was that she stank to high heaven, most likely without shower for several days, or weeks even. Second, her hair was messy and let down, rather than be all dolled up into a pony tail as it usually is. Third, she obviously hadn't changed out of her pajamas for weeks. The proof was in the ice cream stains. And lastly, her body was limp and curled up into a much dignified fetal position.

It was difficult to tell as though she had been crying or was just simply mourning her lost nothing. She was practically mourning over almost absolutely nothing. Well, except for fact that she was twenty-eight years old and was without a wedding ring, or even a boyfriend for that matter. Yes, the reason she was in mourning was her thinking of the future and loneliness. Frankie had become aware, lately, or her aging after finding a gray hair and a wrinkle under her left eye. One wrinkle, and even then nobody was quite sure it was real. But because of those things, it plunged the poor girl into depression of her trying to find someone. She's tried everything to snag a man, and yet, she has found nothing.

Mac and Bloo only peeked into her room for a moment to check on her to see if she was okay. Almost immediately they closed the door hoping never to open it again to see (or smell) that horrific sight.

"See," Bloo declared, "told yeah."

Mac just shook his head, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Yes it has become a bothersome problem," announced a very sophisticated voice from down the hallway. A large rabbit imaginary friend sporting an old fashioned 1930s-40s vest, a monocle, and a top hat, came hopping down the hallway toward the two boys. "She has been like that for almost three weeks now, and it seem as though nothing can get Miss Francis out of her room. We may need to resort to drastic measures if something is not done soon. Master Mac, Master Blooregard, can I trust that you will help me with Miss Francis's predicament?"

The boys looked at Mr. Herriman for a moment and shook there heads almost announcing "no" in complete unison.

"Very well then. I suppose Madam Foster and I will have to take care of things ourselves then. Good day to you both." And so, Mr. Herriman started hopping down the hallways in search of his creator, Madam Foster.

Both Mac and Bloo were both shaking their heads at the rabbit and the depressed adult in the room across from them. Seeing as how Francis was no longer usable to Mac, he started to head to his back up destination.

"Are you gonna tell me yet," Bloo asked with an innocent 'please' look on his face.

"Sorry Bloo."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase," Bloo was squealing with a gigantic candy smile on his face with two very large glinting saucer eyes. Mac couldn't help but feel sort of at ease with his friend after seeing this… but still-

"No."

The look on Bloo's face disappeared in a moment.

"Fine! Be that way!"

Mac laughed at how hard Bloo was trying and even the little imaginary friend couldn't help but smile a little too. They may have their fights now and then, but they were still bestest buddies in the whole wide world.

When the two of them had reached the door to Bloo's room (which was also shared with Bloo's other friends Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo) Mac reached for the doorknob and entered the room. To their surprise, there was Richard having a nice conversation with a tall, very tall imaginary friend with a wobbly eye, several stitches on his body, the number one engraved on his chest, and a missing left arm. That was Wilt. On top of the bunk bed against the wall in the middle of the room rest Eduardo, the large purple furred horned fanged beast with pants. And sleeping soundly in her little birds nest was Coco the… um… bird-slash-palm tree-slash-prize dispenser-slash-imaginary friend thingy.

Several things had happened to the residents of this room within the last few years. The first being that none of the three of them were ever adopted. Now while this was sad and all, they didn't let it rain on their parade. In fact, it turned out to be all the better when they learned that Madam Foster was going to ask them to join the staff of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and help out more around the place. The three of them jumped for joy at the idea and decided that they too would join Bloo in the un-adoptable part of Mr. Herriman's files.

"All I'm saying," Richard began towards Wilt, "was our last game of hoops was a lucky victory. You only won because of wind assistance."

"Right," Wilt smiled in a cool calm voice, "or maybe you should try practicing more. I never thought I could shoot from all way from the back of court and make it, and now look at me."

"Well, I guess I could try to work on my game a little more."

"Attaboy."

Bloo rolled his eyes at the insanely campy after school special dialogue that the two boys were exchanging. He obviously was not a fan of basketball. This spawned from the fact that one day poor Bloo was mistaken for a basketball and was used for a one hundred point game. Wilt, being the abnormally nice guy he was, apologized immensely for what he accidentally did to his little blue friend. Bloo got over it in about a weeks time.

Mac, however, was not fooled by Richard's sunny disposition toward the tall red imaginary friend. Oh no. Mac knew exactly what Rich wanted. He slowly and casually walked over to his friend, while at the same time waving hello to Wilt, and slowly got toward Richard's ear.

"He gives everyone one date, you know that already, and you already had your fun so I would try to lay off man," Mac whispered in his ear.

Richard smiled and decided to take Mac's advise and lay off. He got up from the floor and made his way to the door saying goodbye to Wilt, Mac, and Bloo.

"Be right back. I wanna go see Frankie. Haven't seen her in a couple of weeks."

After he left, the three awake boys shook their heads (yes, again) knowing what Richard was about to get himself into and prayed that his soul return to them safely.

"You know," Mac started looking at Wilts direction, "he's only trying to get another one out of you."

"I know I know," Wilt responded toward Mac, "but I was just being a nice guy you know. He asked me out and I told him I would go out with him just once. I mean, hey I've been out with plenty other people too."

Now before all the many Wilt fans get angry, they should know that it is unsure as what preference Wilt really is. He is so nice however, that when a person asks him out on a date, whether that person be male or female, he would gladly give them one date just to make them happy, though sometimes he sacrifices his own happiness for the joy of others. Wilt was Wilt and nobody could really do anything about that. It was just how he was. Abnormally sweet.

"He tries," Mac says with a smile on his face thinking about Richard harassing Wilt for another date.

"He certainly does."

"He sure does," Bloo said going on with the rest with a smile on his face, "wait what are we talking about again?"

Obviously, Bloo was not paying attention to the other two. Which was why he wasn't wondering about the whole Wilt/Richard thing. Heck, he didn't even know Richard was bisexual yet.

"But anyways Wilt," Mac started up again, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Wilt smiled and brought his hand up in a sort of "sure" fashion. Bloo on the other hand had his mouth wide open in flabbergast.

"Wilt is your back up guy," Bloo questioned his creator in a shrill voice. Wilt and Mac both shh-ed him and pointed at the sleeping Coco and Eduardo.

"Yeah, well. He's the next best thing to Frankie. Besides, at least he isn't a blabber mouth like you."

"What do mean blabber mouth? I keep all of your secrets safe with me. Why, I haven't told a soul about that wet dream you had when you were thirteen."

Mac slapped the palm of his hand against his face and sighed heavily at the little blue imaginary friend for yet again proving him right without him actually knowing (or listening to himself speak). When the young boy had brought his hand back down, his face was beat red.

"Oh come on Mac," Wilt began with the same smile on his face, "all guys have those. It's not your fault."

Mac looked over at Bloo and gave a rewarding smile.

"See," he said pointing at Wilt, "this is what I was going for. So if you don't mind, I'd like a few minutes alone to talk to Wilt."

Bloo looked infuriated at this point and was due set to blow at any minute. The red of anger in his face made him appear a dark violet color more than blue. His eyes shown fury and hatred, and his body was shaking with anger. And then, he remembered it was his buddy. So in normal Bloo fashion:

"Fine. I'll go off somewhere else and have loads more fun without you two. I can have loads of fun. I'll-I'll-I'll go find Richard. Yeah! I bet he's a lot more fun then you two will ever be. Yeah. Much more fun. Bye bye! Don't try to stop me cause I'm leaving. Yep, that's right. I'm leaving to go have fun elsewhere. Uh huh. Without you, Mac, or you, Wilt. Uh huh. Yep."

And he left, slamming the door behind him leaving several figures in the room with the strangest of looks in their eyes.

"He'll get over it," Mac proclaimed, "he always does. But anyways Wilt. I kinda have a problem and since Frankie is still locked in her room playing red headed drama queen, I thought I come to you for advise."

Wilt nodded and motioned Mac to sit down on the floor next to him. The young teenager sat down next to the bed and observed the floor surroundings. Apparently, even after all these years, Wilt still slept under the bed. Thankfully now he had pillows and a cover too, donated by Madam Foster to her new administrative staff.

"So what's on your mind Mac?"

"Umm… well… it's kinda like… well…"

"Take your time. I'm not rushing ya."

"Thanks Wilt. It's just… I've been having some weird thoughts lately… about Richard. Um… some interesting thoughts."

"By interesting you mean?"

"Well, remember when I told you about how he came out to me?"

"Yeah, the whole shower locker room thing. I remember."

"I've kinda been thinking about that a lot."

"What do you mean? Are you worried about Richard being different from you, cause that's okay you know. It's normal. You just gotta adapt that's all."

"It's not really about Richard, Wilt. More like me."

"And?"

"Well, I'm worried about being… 'different'."

"Different as in?" There was a long awkward silence after Wilt's last sentence fragment. It didn't take the red imaginary friend long to figure out what he meant by different. He all of suddenly understood why he had wanted help from Frankie instead of Bloo. He also understood why Mac was conveying these things to him. "So… how long have you been having these thoughts lately Mac?"

"Couple of days, I think. At first I thought they were nothing, but now-"

"Say no more. I know how to fix this problem."

Mac's eyes lit up in an almost glamorous gaze. Answers were definitely something that he wanted in the long run. He leaned in just a little bit so he could hear what Wilt had to say to him. He had to positively hear every word that was about to be said. These words were words of advise that meant everything, that meant wonders, that meant…

"You should just tell Richard how you feel."

…total garbage.

"WHAT," Mac screamed shaking Coco out of a deep sleep and causing Eduardo to scream and fall out of bed, "WHAT DO MEAN I SHOULD TELL HIM? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Calm down, calm down Mac. What's the worse that could happen?"

"WHAT'S THE WORSE THAT COULD HAPPEN? He could… He could…"

After thinking about it for a sec, what was the worst that could happen. He knew Richard was Bi already, so if he told Richard about his little thoughts they shouldn't mean much to him. On the flip-side though, if he told Richard about the thoughts that could mean Richard would think he's gay, and Mac's not gay. He was definitely not gay. Who would even think of such a thing? No one that's who.

"So," Wilt asked with some anticipation in his face, "watcha gonna do?"

"I guess," Mac started, "well… lets see how it goes. K?"

"Okay, Mac. Your choice. But I really think you should confront him on this it or could build up deep inside you in negative ways."

"Don't worry Wilt, I'll be fine. You know me, Mr. Calm-and-Collected."

Wilt nodded for a moment and decided to take a look at the damage done by Mac's screaming lungs. Coco had jumped out of her nest and was in the middle of trying to protect her "eggs", however after finding that it was just Mac having a near psychological breakdown she was most upset.

"Cococococococococo cococo cococococo," she screamed herself right in Mac's face.

"I know you were sleeping Coco," he said apologetically, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, Okay?"

She gave another quick "Coco!" and went back to her nest to sleep. Eduardo was already awake now and couldn't get back to sleep.

"Buenos tardes, Mac," he yawned in his usual deep raspy Spanish voice, "What's with the screaming."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Wilt answered Eduardo, "Mac and I were just having a little conversation that got a bit out of control."

"Oh, I see. Como estase Mac?"

"Ummm… good. And you Ed?"

"Biene, biene."

The big lug of a beast yawned again before sitting down on the floor next to Wilt to see what was going on in their neck of the woods. However, before he opened his mouth again, the bedroom door slammed wide open, waking the already angry Coco yet again (they were gonna feel it from her later). A person carrying many figures entered the room. It was Frankie with Richard over her shoulder, Bloo clutched in her right hand, and the tail of Mr. Herriman in the other. To top things off, they were all soaking wet. The angry adult woman tossed the three of them into the room and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO FORCE ME TO TAKE A SHOWER AGAIN I WILL PULL OUT YOUR BEATING HEARTS AND EAT THEM WITH A SPOON! YOU GOT THAT!"

Everybody, not just the three that were thrown in there, everybody nodded and put what she said in a text file in their mind. The next sounds heard were sounds of giant making a pathway toward its lair with steps that made the earth itself quake, with the finishing sound of a clash of lightening that closed the door. Everybody looked at the sopping wet trio.

"You tried to get her into the shower," Mac asked with interest in his voice.

"Well, not really," Richard answered panting heavily, "the three of us couldn't get her to the bathroom so we had to do something more creative."

"Creative?"

As if on cue, Madam Foster, sporting a very fashionable firemen's helmet walked passed the room carrying a still dripping hose. She looked into the doorway for a moment, shrugged and walked away with the still dragging hose.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, here it is. Chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, keep flames at a PG rating and all that jazz and crap. I don't have much to say about this chapter. I liked it, but I felt that it was a bit rushed. Give me some feedback and tell me what you think. I'm going to bed… Goodnight children!

__

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…


	3. Mac: Wilt Was Always Right

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER THREE: Wilt Was Always Right

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

**CHAPTER COUPLE:** Mac / Richard

**RATING: **PG -13: Cursing, Kissing

**INSPIRATIONS: **I've been on a j-pop binge lately, so you can blame this chapter on ""(GTO), ""(Naruto), ""(Naruto), and ""(Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation). Also, I had to write a compare and contrast about Robert Frost and Emily Dickinson. Hence, the made-up poetry at the end of the chapter. But besides that point:

_We are Fighting Dreamers!_

_Takami wo malachite,_

_Fighting Dreamers!_

_Narifuri kamawazu,_

_Fighting Dreamers!_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni,_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

**REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:**

**Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough:** So you like Richard eh? Good to know, thanks for the review. And yes, yes, even hormonal fan girls can go out with Wilt… just once. I went out with him once and he was uber sweet. He bought me some ice cream too! He's not the kind of person I would go steady with though. I'll stick with my fuzzy Eduardo!

**FTiger:** YES! IT WAS PRICELESS WASN'T IT? OH? THE CAPS? JUST GOING ALONG WITH THE YOUR REVIEW THAT'S ALL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MORE OF YOUR WRITING! THANKIES!

**MoonAssassin13: **Thanks for the review Assassin! I will update soon. If you like Wilt, the next few chapters you might like.

**Shiguachan:** More good reviews! This is making me very happy indeed! I'm glad you like the comedy too. I'll try to keep it Comedy / Drama.

**optimistic girl94:** Thanks for another review girlly94. I will update quick, don't worry. Hurray!

**nukersjr:** I wouldn't worry about Terrance and Mac's mother. We learn more about them in chapter 6. Terrance is 19, and the mother is concerned. That's all I'm going to say at the moment. Thanks for the feedback.

**felinoel: **Thanks for the info feli. I actually found out about Coco after I had submitted the chapter, but thanks for the info none the less. I'll correct my mistakes in future chapters. Thanks a lot for the review! Hope to hear from yah in the future.

**XxMalik-JonouchixX: **Ah, how's my happy little slash buddy doing today? Thanks for reviewing! I really do look forward to your future writing. You have a real knack. Do you do requests by any chance?

**Umi Fox:** Yeah! I love FLCL! Naota-kun is sooooo cute! Have you ever seen Naruto? That is a bad-ass anime! If you haven't, I suggest hunting down the fansubs. Orochimaru is the creepiest anime villian ever created. You got hose washed? That must of really sucked! Don't worry about Frankie though. She gets out of bed eventually… Thanks to a specific imaginary friend.

**Candy the Duck:** I'm glad you think it's awsome (misspelling intended)! Hope to hear from you in the future time!

When Mac was eight years old he didn't have a care in the world. He had a sunny disposition and the whole world seemed alright as long as he had his bestest buddy, Bloo, and an optimistic attitude. That apparently was not the case today. Now matter how much of an optimistic attitude he put on it still wouldn't shield the fact that he was now being eaten away inside on certain feelings that he couldn't repress. Wilt was right. Wilt was always right. The poor teenage boy had woken up everyday for the past two weeks with a stomach ache, and he was pretty sure by now that it wasn't the food he ate the night before that was making him feel that sick. He was pretty sure now, or at least he thought anyways.

"You gonna eat that," Jessie questioned him pointing towards his half eaten bacon and barely touched eggs.

Mac looked across the cafeteria table at his best human friend and look down at his food. Just the sight of it made him feel all nauseated and sick inside. Still, he had to eat something, otherwise he was going to regret it later during class. He reached down and picked up one of the half eaten strips of bacon and put it in his mouth. After chewing it a couple of times he realized how much of mistake it was to eat that. He swallowed it with great displeasure and pushed his tray toward the cheerleader.

"I don't think I ever wanna look at food again for the rest of my life," he moaned slumping in his chair, "I think I might go home sick."

"Again," his red headed friend asked, "you've been going home sick almost every other day for the past two weeks now. Maybe you should consider going to a doctor."

He already knows what a doctor would say. He would say that he was fine and if there was anything going on in the school that was troubling me. Then Mac would probably end up in the chair of some two-bit psychologist that asked for way too much money for one single session. Mac was trying to avoid that, hoping that this whole ordeal would just overpass him.

"Hello thespians of the morning," Richard screamed walking into the almost completely empty cafeteria. It was early in the morning after all, and who'd want to buy breakfast at school when you can spend more money at a fast food place that barely even has a so-called breakfast in the morning. "How are my two favorite people doing today?"

"Fine thanks," Jessie gulped as she shoved another egg into her mouth.

"Good to know. And you Mac?"

Mac replied by giving that number one symbol of teenager freedom by bringing up his fist and extending his middle finger.

"Still feelin' crummy eh?"

"That's the understatement of the world," the young boy said slumping even further into his chair, "I feel like I'm having my stomach stapled while I'm still awake."

"I'm guessing that means your still not gonna tell us what's the problem then."

"Nope."

Richard gave a look that showed Mac and Jessica that he was obviously up to something and that something was definitely happening in his head. Next to Bloo, Richard was quite keen when it came to hair brained schemes. However, the only difference between Bloo and Richard's schemes were that Richard's actually had the tendency to work as he thinks through his plans thoroughly and carefully. Unlike Bloo who had thought about his plans but never stops to think about the consequences.

"Watcha planning Richard," Bloo asked from out of nowhere.

"A very sneaky plan to try and get Mac to tell the truth. In fact I think-"

He cut himself off, for at that moment, several heads turned towards Mac's backpack and the fact that it was moving around a bit. Suddenly, the zipper came undone and a little blue friend stuck his head out. Mac's eye twitched. Richard looked very impressed since Bloo had somehow found a way into the backpack without his creator noticing. And Jessica's face lit up.

"Bloozie," she screamed practically leaping across the table, shoving Mac out of the way, and scooping up the imaginary friend into her arms with a great big enlightened smile on her face. "I haven't seen you in forever! You said you would visit more often."

"I know I did," he replied almost being suffocated, "but Mac had been bringing so many books home lately that I couldn't hide inside anymore so I couldn't come. It's not my fault."

"No no, of course it's not! It's Mac's fault for being a good student and taking all of his homework home and doing it instead of leaving it here and waiting to do it last second before it's due like all normal teenagers do."

"Exactly," Bloo said with a smile.

Mac dusted himself off and sighed at the look of Jessie cuddling with Bloo. On the subject of the books, Mac really didn't have all that much homework. He just stuffed his backpack full of books TO make sure that Bloo didn't get in there. It wasn't the first time in which Bloo had snuck in there. In fact, he got caught running around the school with several students before the principal found him. And since those students knew who he was and who he belonged to, it became quite the predicament for Mac who had to suffer through several weeks of guidance counseling because they were afraid that he might not have too many friends.

"What are you doing here Bloo," Mac said trying to collect himself after getting pushed by Jessica, "I told you not follow me to school again, remember?"

Bloo replied, "well my buddy had been feeling depressed for a while so I thought I could cheer him up by coming to school with him and having a good time. But nooooo. Apparently, I'm not wanted by you anymore. I guess I'll just go back to Foster's and get myself adopted and never see you again."

Richard began to chuckle, which then turned into a laugh.

"Stellar preformance Bloo," he said doing a little golf clap, "not as good as some of the other drama kings and queens around here, but still pretty good."

"I was being serious," Bloo said angrily folding his arms around each other.

Now Jessie was laughing.

"Oh Bloo," Mac sighed, "you can stay if you want. But please don't do anything to bring attention to yourself. Please?"

Bloo observed Mac's begging and then looked up towards Jessie's smiling and nodding face.

"Fine… But I'm still mad a you…"

"Who's my bestest buddy," Mac asked with a forming smile on his face.

"I am…"

"Really? I could have sworn that Jessie was your bestest buddy. You know, by the way she's having fun holding on to you and all. Maybe you should be hanging out with her then me? Maybe she'll give you another makeover like she did last time, hm?"

Bloo all of suddenly had a horrific flashback of several teenagers applying makeup on him. He had agreed to it innocently enough. However, when the mirror came in front of his face, it was his newest nightmare. Bloo began to struggle out of Jessie's grip and into Mac's lap where he held on for dear life.

"You're my bestest buddy! You're my bestest buddy!"

The three high school students erupted in laughter after seeing Bloo attempt to get away from his "captor". It was at this moment that Mac began to realize that his stomach ache was beginning to disappear. So before Jessica could take the last piece of bacon, he snatched it up right from under her nose.

* * *

With the exception of the Drama class, the whole rest of the day seemed to be pretty good. Actually, once you look back on it, it kinda was shit. What happened in Drama class you ask? Well, as the name suggested, it happened during the Drama class, the subject next to Algebra that Mac hated the most, though he dreaded Drama slightly worse. Mostly because he barely even knew anybody in that class. The only people he knew in the class truly was Christoph, another one of the football team players, and Richard, whom he had almost every class with except English. Christoph was out for a day game today so he didn't come to class. Didn't matter to Mac anyways since they didn't hang out or anything. 

"Today class," the drama teacher began, "we are going to be working on our poetry interpretation into theatre. You remember the assignment right?"

Several students sadly nodded their heads and pulled out there books and poetry assignments. Now poetry is usually type of work that is specially for a class like English. However, the teacher came up with a rather creative assignment that involved literature and acting. A group of four students are to get together and try and interpret a piece of poetry into a two to three minute acting presentation. This poem could not be out of a book though, and must be written by one of the group members. That member would also be the one who would end up reading it aloud to the whole class on the stage in the auditorium. In essence it really wasn't anything big, but when it came to four students who didn't want to be actors in the first place and only took the course for credit than there was a problem.

"Are both Cathy and Lisa sick," Mac asked looking around the classroom for any signs of them.

"I guess so," Richard answered proof reading his poem for the eightieth time in a row. If there was one thing about Richard that stood out in his school work, is that anything involving English was nothing to him, hence why he has a higher grade in English than Mac. But this is drama, which he is failing.

"So what's this poem interpretation thingy now," Bloo questioned peaking his head out of Mac's backpack for a moment.

"Just some stupid assignment that she's making us do, that's all. I hate this class, I don't know why she makes us do all this fancy acting stuff."

"Because it's called drama class Mac," Richard said still with his eyes on his literature, "drama class is designed to help a person get in touch with there inner actor or actress."

"I bet I could ace this class then" Bloo announced to the two of them.

"Knowing you Bloo," Richard smiled, "I'll bet."

The class was bustling with noise. Every group had been given a specific part of the stage in the auditorium to work on their performance, and the sounds of clanking feet, loud talking, and arguments could be heard all around. Luckily, Mac and Richard (and the hidden Bloo), were tossed backstage to work. Nobody was back there to watch them, so that meant that they could goof off all they wanted to. And besides, half of their group was missing anyways so what were they going to rehearse about anyways?

"If you two aren't going to rehearse," the teacher said poking her head from behind the curtains, "then please try and come up with some choreography for when you have the rest of your group back together."

Both Mac and Richard nodded and the teacher disappeared just as easily as she had appeared. This left Bloo in complete awe at the fact that a middle age woman just came out of nowhere and barked orders at them. Almost sounded like some certain furry, long eared imaginary friend Bloo knew back at Foster's.

"She's creepy," he said falling back into the backpack to get away from her.

"Tell us about," Mac replies to his friend trying to assure him that it's safe to come out of the backpack. Bloo was not convinced and decided that he'd rather stay in there for the time being until he was sure she wasn't coming back.

"You have a right to stay in there Bloo-thang," Richard whispered to him using his nickname he came up with for Bloo. The fact that Mac and Richard both thought she was creepy too wasn't help out much wither though. That woman was going to end up haunting his dreams one night. But then again, she already haunts Mac's and Richard's dreams so it really wasn't that big of a deal to either of them.

"So what should we do then," Mac thought out loud.

"Well, I guess we should be working on the choreography for when the girls get back," Richard answered politely.

"Oh yeah, you guys gotta work on that choreo-whatsits for the girls," Bloo added.

There was a long silence, and all three of them burst out laughing. Like they would actually get around to doing some dance / drama moves for their project. They'd just wait till last second (this was the only class Mac really goofed off in) like they usually do in that class and get a half ass grade like they normally do.

"Say," Richard broke out, "you guys wanna hear my poem for the project. I've been working on it."

"So we noticed," Mac smirked remembering all the effort Richard puts into any at all relating to English.

"Sure why not," Bloo finished the conversation with a shrug.

Richard nodded and looked down at his paper. He had opened his mouth to speak when he noticed some sort of mistake on his paper in which he grabbed his eraser and pencil and scribbled down a couple of extra things.

Mac noticed this again and sighed. Richard was too much of a perfectionist in his work. It had to be just right or it would garbage, complete and total garbage. Still though, Richard enjoyed his work no matter what and that's really all that matters when it comes to writing. He often said he wanted to be a book author when he finished college with a major in English and a minor in God knows what. In all good honesty, Mac loved Richard's work. He wrote some of the most beautiful things anyone in the world could ever write. So full of nature, and romance, and hope, and even a little darkness here and there. Mac was lucky to hear some Richard's muses every now and then.

"Okay, I think I'm ready… Oh wait. No… Hold on!"

Mac smiled again. It then became clear that Mac was just watching Richard with nothing else on the mind.

_Oh crud. Stop thinking like that Mac, Okay? He's a great guy. Stop thinking like that._

"Okay Okay! I'm ready now! I think… Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm… No no! Wait! There's this one little mistake here… and there too!"

_I don't see why he has to change his work every time he takes a look at it. I think he's perfect just the way he is… wait. What did I just think?_

"Now I'm ready for sure. Nonononononono! That doesn't go there it goes-"

"Will you just get on with it already," Bloo almost screamed at the top his lungs. Patience was not something the little imaginary friend was gifted with.

"Fine. Sheesh… You're a whiny one… Okay. Here goes: The Day That You Saw Me by Richard Raxsmith."

**The Day That You Saw Me**

**With Your Own Two Eyes**

**Is A Look That I Cannot Possibly Understand**

_Oh I can already tell this one is gonna be great._

**When I Enter The Room With Such Joy And Happiness**

**Your Face Lights Up Almost Immediately**

**Illuminating Even The Skies Themselves With Such Pleasure**

_He's so talented with his work. He should really consider getting some of it published in a magazine or something._

**The Stars, How They Look Away**

**For Even The Brightness Of You Blinds Them In Sight**

**But Just As Soon As The Sun Rises Unto Your Smile**

_He really is cute when you think about. There's no denying that at all. All those girls rushing to Leon are missing something really big right now._

**It Fades Away As Does The Sun So Set**

**I Leave, Hoping To See Your Face Again**

**Those Brilliant Shining Eyes, That You So See Me With**

_Why does Leon get all the girls anyways. Look at this guy right here! He's pouring his heart and soul out right now and he's got nothing._

**But Still, In My Heart**

**I Know It Will Never Be**

**For I Know That You Are Not As I Truly Am**

_And he always comes to me whenever he's feeling down or blue about being lonely. I wish there was someway I could make him feel better._

**You May Seem So Through Your Outside**

**Inside As You And I Can See, It Can Never Be**

**So Look Away With Those Wondrous Glowing Eyes**

**And Forget The Day In Which You Saw One Such As I**

After he had finished reading his poem there was a muffle and a silence. Through Mac's eyes everything seemed to have blacked out right then and there. It was as though he had just passed out completely in some sort of blissful ecstasy. Blissful ecstasy?When Mac had begun to regain his senses, the first thing he saw was this horrified look on Bloo's face in the corner of his eye. This somewhat scared look of complete and total surprise and fear. His mouth was hanging wide open, his eyes the size of dinner plates, and this may seem odd, it was as though his Bloo outer coat had seemed to get lighter. His creator was completely puzzled by this immediately. What was Bloo so flabbergasted about?

And then Mac saw it at once.

_I'm not…_

He was.

_This isn't… _

This was.

_It can't… _

It can.

Mac pulled himself away in a flash. Had he just done what he thought he had just done? All of suddenly, Mac felt that sickness in his stomach again. This time much worse then ever before. He got up for a moment off the ground and dizzily wobbled around the backstage a bit before finding his way past the curtain onto the stage itself. It was as though he had lost balance all together bumping into several students and finally into the teacher herself. She said a couple of words, but her voice was very slowly being muffled out. Mac wanted to say something but all that came was bile. On the stage. Thankfully, the teacher had pushed him out of the way to avoid getting any on her dress. His equilibrium gave out finally and he hit the floor, luckily avoiding his vomit. He could have sworn he heard someone yell to get the nurse quickly, but he wasn't sure. To him, everything was getting all hazy and blurry. And then, a familiar face appeared before his eyes. It was blurry yes, but he could certainly make it out to be Richard. There was no denying it now. He had kissed Richard.

At that moment, he blamed himself for not listening to Wilt. He blamed himself for not confronting it for quickly. He blamed himself for the thoughts that he kept on having. He blamed himself for everything that was going through his slowly fading mind. He was sure of it now.

He was sure he was gay.

**!Wilt Fans Should Probably Read!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**Ah, the plot thickens now doesn't it? Mwhahahahahaha coughcoughcough hahahahahahaha! For everybody who has written a slash fic before, you know that one of the most fun things in the world to do is torture the gay kid. Now allow me to say this to the WILT fans. Fangirls and guys start drooling over the red imaginary! The next two chapters, yes TWO chapters, are devoted to the beginning of the Wilt / Francis relationship. So start your anticipation! Also, will be guest staring in the next Author's Notes to start a special contest. Now you all have to be looking forward to Chapter 4. Next Episode 102, "DemiHuman123 Fights For Love, Chapter Four To The Fans!", next time on ! Ending Theme 'Someday' by Nickelback plays. Credits Roll.

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…


	4. Wilt: Bedridden

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER FOUR: Bedridden

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

**CHAPTER COUPLE: **None

**RATING:** PG: Naughty Reading Material, Depressed Frankie, Drugs

**INSPIRATIONS: **Wilt of course. He such a cute imaginary friend. Well… not as cute as Eduardo, but still pretty cute. Who could not love the kindness and friendship he gives everyone. But I regress… You fan girls can have Wilt all you want. Eduardo is mine. Mine you here me? I have the adoption papers with me right now! So ha ha ha!

**REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:**

**Umi Fox:** Be happy Umi! Today is the day the WiltFrankie romance saga begins. Not only that, but you get a special contest offer! And on the subject of Naruto, your gonna have to download the fansubs. Naruto will almost most definitely never be dubbed due to the extreme displeasure of several fans. The problem, the fansubs are about 150-200MB, yipes! I'll give you an idea though. Do what I do and get a friend with a DSL or cable connection to get them for you and put them on a CD. If you need a link to some of the fansubs e-mail me. Thanks for the review!

**optimistic girl94: **I'll keep writing till my hands are bleeding and my soul is broken. Or at least until this fic is done anyways.

**Candy the Duck:** LoL. It's okay Candy. I have problems with my spelling a lot too, don't worry about. You should see the chapters of this fic before they're cleaned up. I'm glad you think my fic is wonderful (Once again, misspelling intended).

**XxMalikJonouchixX:** Thanks once again for the review. By the way, I was just wondering if you take requests because your such a nice writer I can't wait to see your next work. I'm really looking forward to it. Plus, if you need inspiration I suggest Eternal Sunshine On The Spotless Mind. Wonderful, Wonderful movie. Gave me the inspiration to write "Your Rain".

**Shiguachan:** God, your screen name is hard as hell to pronounce and I watch nothing but anime fansubs. I wouldn't worry about Frankie though, she'll be feelin' fine soon enough if you get my drift. Hehehe…

**Felinoel:** Wait, wait, wait… … … Wait for it… … … Yep! It's here! A new chapter! I updated, and thanks for the review!

**nukerjsr:** Bloo is pretty badass ain't he? Though I wouldn't be very happy about finding him hidden away in my backpack. And then there's poor Mac who won't be seen as the main focus for a couple of chapters. And I wouldn't call it steamy though… more like… sudden. LoL. Thanks for reviewing!

When Wilt first moved into Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, he never quite knew what was going to happen. He was expecting to be adopted a short time later and live out his days with his new owner hopefully graduating to becoming the imaginary friend to their children and then their children's children and so on and so on. But now all that had changed. He was now a permanent resident to Foster's and had made too many good friends to leave now. And to make matters even more interesting for him, he had become the house psychologist. Being the nice guy that he was, he was glad to take anyone and everyone in to make notice of their problems and make sure that they can find a way to get on with life. Isn't life funny that way?

The tall red handicapped imaginary friend had just finished consoling an extremely frightened Eduardo, who had been attacked by a bumblebee outside, when the house phone rang. Being that the phone kept on ringing with no stop, Wilt deduced that no one must be around. Actually, he knew exactly who was around. Coco was forbidden to answer the phone as not a single person could understand her (unless you knew her lingo). Eduardo was in the middle of crying his eyes out because of a bumblebee sting on his shoulder. Bloo was being Bloo (though Wilt didn't know he really wasn't there). Herriman was obviously doing paperwork and could not be bothered. And Frankie was still locked up soundly in her room, sulking up a storm. Wilt had to take things into his own hand. After leaving the upset Eduardo in their room, he marched downstairs, picked up the Foster's phone, and with a cheery smile on his face gave a great big:

"Foster's House For Imaginary Friends. The best friends you could ever think of. This is Wilt speaking how may I help you?"

"Um. Yes. This is nurse Rachel from Mac's high school," said a female voice from the other side.

"Oh yes… How are you doing today ma'am?"

"Fine Fine I 'spose. I just got tranfered here from another town a few miles away from here."

"Oh! Well then welcome to our quaint little town! How are you enjoying it so far?"

"Its nice I guess, but that's not reason for me calling. I only called here because this number is listed under Mac's backup numbers just incase I can't get a hold of his mother."

"Ah, I see."

"Where is it I'm calling again?"

"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. It's an adoption agency for abandoned or forgotten imaginary friends."

"That would explain the blue thing."

"What blue thing?"

"The little blue imaginary friend that's standing right over Mac right now."

Wilt sighed under his breath and shook his head. According to Wilt, it was definitely not okay to hide in someone's backpack in order to sneak into their school and hang out with them when getting caught could seriously get that person in trouble.

"So Bloo's there then…"

"Is Bloo its name?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well anyways, the reason I'm calling is because Mac passed out in his Drama class today and we need someone to take him home."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes Yes, he's fine. I'm sure it's nothing more than a stomach flu or some sort of virus. A lot of kids have been getting sick recently so it's probably just something going around that's all. But I tried calling his mother but I couldn't get a line through so I decided to call the backup number. So I'm assuming this is his place of work?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"Well, would it be too much trouble if somebody from that adoption place could come down here and pick him up?"

"No trouble at all ma'am. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye ma'am!"

"Goodbye."

There was a click and Wilt hung up the phone. Wilt stood there for a moment thinking if poor Mac was going to be okay. But the nurse said that it was just a virus or something so there really wasn't any reason to worry. However, what pressed in Wilt's mind was what would happen to the boy because of Bloo. Last time the little blue friend was there it caused Mac to go to the guidance counselor for several weeks. Social issues or something or other, but either way it was bad for Bloo to be there.

Now while the first problem was trying to get Bloo and Mac out of the school, the second problem was going to be how. Frankie was the only one that had the keys to the Foster's bus, and she was the only one who could drive it as well. Wilt had driven it once before but that was a long time ago. He found it very difficult to drive anyways with those long legs of his. Even with the drivers seat pushed all the way to its back most setting it was still difficult for him to drive the big hunk of metal. Still it had to be done though. Except there was only one problem.

"Frankie," Wilt whispered as he peered into her room, "are you awake?"

The girl grumbled a bit and turned on her side to face Wilt who only had his head in through the doorway.

"Can I come in," he asked her with the same softness in his voice.

She nodded and motioned him forward. He leaned under the doorway to fit through, and closed the door behind him. Taking a quick glance around, nothing had really changed since the last time people had laid eyes on her room. However, the sweet scent of incense had given the room a gentle aroma that was much more tolerable than the stinking stench of the girl herself. Wilt stepped forward a bit and kneeled down in front of Frankie's bed.

"Frankie, I need to borrow the keys to the bus. Mac just collapsed at school and his mother isn't picking up the school's calls, so I need to take him home if you don't mind."

She looked at him with a vacant silent stare and pointed toward the top of her dresser. The keys were sitting patiently, gathering dust as no one had used them in a few weeks.

"She might need gas," Frankie groaned as Wilt stepped over to pick up the keys, "need some money?"

"No, I got gas money, it's fine," Wilt responded, even though he had no idea how to use a gas pump. It was one of the things that he never quite knew how to do. In fact, anything automobile related was quite a mystery to him. Still, he could manage just fine if he asked the right people. "Thanks Frankie, I'll have it back to you in no time."

"Wait Wilt," she coughed, "before you go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Frankie, anything."

She sat up in her bed, the sheets and comforters still covering her body.

"Do you think I'm an attractive person?"

Wilt froze dead in his tracks. He turned around a moment to take a look at the twenty-eight year old red head. Her eyes all puffy, her nose runny, and her messy hair let down in all sorts of directions.

"Well, Frankie… I think-"

"Please honest okay?"

Be honest? Well if it were anybody else and they were asked to be honest, they would inevitably get the holy living crap kicked out of them in an instant. But this was Wilt we're talking about here. Mr. Nice Guy of imaginary friends.

"I think you look really nice, Frankie."

"You mean it," her face lit up.

"Yeah, I mean sure you look a little rowdy right now, but if you get out of bed, clean yourself up, and give the day a smile, then I'm sure you'll look the most beautiful you've ever been."

These words brought tears to the already red and irritated eyes that she had. With a smile on her face and confidence in her heart now, she sprang out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes from her drawer, and walked up in front of Wilt.

She slowly wiped away her teary eyes and said to him, "Thanks Wilt, I really needed that." Frankie then brought her finger up and motioned for him to kneel down a moment. Wilt smiled and gladly did it. He was rewarded with a kiss on cheek from the spunky red head.

"Ah jeez Frankie," he said with an unnoticeable blush, "you didn't need to do that."

"Well I just felt like it that's all. You're the first guy in forever who's actually complemented me on the way I look. Thanks."

"It was nothing Frankie. Really it wasn't…"

Wilt grinned down at her and was returned with the same happy-go-lucky grin and blush on her face. Frankie's mood had been lifted and it was all thanks to Wilt.

"Well I gotta go," Wilt announced as he leaned under the doorway out of the room, "I gotta go pick up Mac."

"Okay," the girl replied giving a quick wave to him, "if there's a scratch on the bus I'll have to kill you."

The two of them laughed and went in opposite direction of the house with both of them still blushing kindly.

* * *

He was happy to get out of that bus. Really he was. It was so cramped and small for him. Well, only because he was the one who was driving it. Thankfully, it didn't need gas after all so Wilt could live another day to learn the tricks and the trade of automobiles. 

"Hm, looks like rain," Wilt said looking up at the now dark cloudy sky. The wind was beginning to pick up as well which is always a bad sign for a storm. Wilt decided that he better get Mac home here and now before anything decides to overtake them.

The moment Wilt opened the door to the high school, which he held open for a few extra seconds while several students exited, all eyes were upon him. Now, with any other person or imaginary friend that was getting an unusual amount of attention, you would get that creepy "children of the corn" feeling in your soul. But being the overly nice and overly wonderful person Wilt was, he just nodded and smiled at all of them. Walking down the hallway he waved at a couple of students ("Hello!") and smiled at a couple of girls ("How are you today?") and stared happily at a couple of faculty members.

"Would you happen to know where the nurses station is," he asked a stubby little bald man.

The man replied by simply looking up at the joyful looking imaginary friend and pointing his finger behind him towards a door with the title "Infirmary" glued onto the door.

"Thank you very much."

When Wilt had entered the door and left the students and teachers to themselves, they all exchanged a look at each other and began to talk among themselves.

The nurses office was very plain, very white. Everything was covered in a white wall paper sort of landscape. There were outlines of birds and animals on the wall, but because they were lightly etched into the wallpaper it made it very difficult to notice them at all. There were several chairs in a corner of the small room, one of which was occupied with none other than Richard who was face first into a very interesting animal article in a National Geographic magazine that he had pulled out of his backpack. In reality, it was just a ruse to fool everyone when he really was reading the articles of a porno magazine. The title of the magazine was unknown. Wilt poked at him for a moment, and feeling that there was someone around, quickly tossed the reading material back into his book bag. However, when he looked up and saw that it was only Wilt, he went back to reading his little "What turns her on" interview.

"Mac's in the back," he said turning the page.

"Um… Thanks… Rich," Wilt replied back to him knowing full aware of what he was really reading.

Wilt opened the door to the room next to where Richard was sitting and looked inside for Mac. Sure enough, there was Mac sitting up with his face deep into a bucket making vomiting sounds, Bloo next to him patting him on the shoulder.

"Why do I have a this feeling that this is all your fault Bloo," Wilt groaned tapping his finger against the frame of the door.

The blue imaginary blob turned and gave a surprised look to find Wilt standing in the doorway.

"Me," he screamed, "why do you automatically blame it on me?"

Wilt's good eye just blinked and simply gazed at him.

"Okay," the blue blob started, "so I am prone to doing some weird things every once in a while ('once in a while' being an understatement), but this time it wasn't my fault. I mean, sure, I snuck into the school using Mac and his backpack, and sure, I did do a couple of things in the hallway without Mac knowing anything, but I can assure you Wilt that this wasn't my fault."

"Really," Wilt said now tapping his foot on the floor.

"Yeah! First we were in this weird performing class, and then we got separated into some sort of prison behind the curtains, and then the this really creepy teacher lady came out and threatened to kill us, but Mac and Richard glared back at her and saved us all, but we were still stuck in the prison, and then Richard chanted some magic spell, and then Mac got sick, and some soldiers came and saved us from the evil lady's master plan to use us for her scheme to take over the world!"

Bloo finished with a gigantic smile on his face. Wilt's mouth was wide open in astonishment. That had to have been the biggest load of crap Wilt had ever heard in his life.

"Bloo what really happened," asked Wilt.

"That's really what happened! And now you're here! With your magic boots and bracelet and- WILT! You lost your arm in battle!"

"He is kinda tellin' the truth Wilt," Richard said taking a peek from his reading, "kinda."

Wilt nodded and looked at Bloo as if he had gone mad.

"Whoa," screamed a voice behind Wilt. He looked behind him to see the nurse with a tall glass of ice water and some antibiotics. "May-may-may I help you?"

Wilt gave a big smile and replied, "Hi! I'm Wilt. We talked earlier on the phone about Mac."

"Oh… Your Wilt. I see. Um… Okay… If you could just sign these papers, he'll be in your hands."

She passed him a piece of paper to sign and he signed it and gave it back to her (he put the paper on a table and signed it with his good hand).

"I had no idea you were an imaginary friend," the nurse said placing the paper into a folder on her desk in the next room, "surprising."

"Well, you learn something everyday I guess."

"You certainly do," Richard yelled from the other room, "oh, how you certainly do."

Wilt cocked an eyebrow at him, and thinking it was nothing at the time, went back to trying to figure out what the problem was with Mac.

"Biiirrrrrdddddiiiiieeeeesssss," Bloo whispered pointing at the ceiling.

"Hey," Wilt started toward the nurse, "are you sure it's not him who should be on the bed."

The nurse looked at Wilt funny and then at the insane Bloo.

"That's odd," she said, "he was fine just before I left the room."

"Magic candy! Magic candy!"

"Magic candy," Wilt and the nurse questioned looking at each other.

Mac looked up for a moment to look at Wilt and nurse. He pointed toward the table where a small paper glass filled with water lay.

"Oh good," the nurse beamed, "you took your medicine."

"Medicine," Wilt asked.

"Just some painkillers and aspirin for his sto-… oh…"

"Magic candy! Magic candy! Oh so tasty, and so dandy."

There was a complete silence in the room with the exception of Bloo's deranged rambling and a couple of burping sounds from Mac.

"Can we…," Mac spat out, "Can we go now?"

Wilt nodded.

**(This Author's Notes has been changed from its original format)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Awwwww… Wilt got to play the good guy and get Frankie out of bed. How sweet! And she gave him a kiss too. And they were both blushing! Awwwww… Then we had a drugged up Bloo, a sick gay Mac, and a hentai Richard. Shame shame Richard! Shame on you! If your going to look at material like that, do it here on Fanfiction dot Net! (Looks at bag of money that magically appears) Oh good… My laundry is here (Looks around to see if anyone is suspicious). If you liked this chapter, you'll love the next one. It involves one of Wilt's favorite subjects! No… not Frankie. We haven't gotten to the lovers part yet. Though, they are getting there. The chapter involves… basketball! Yay!… What?… You don't like basketball?… Fine then! Don't read the next chapter. Then you'll miss all juicy WiltFrankie parts then.

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…


	5. Wilt: A Little Game of Basketball

****

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER FIVE: A Little Game of Basketball

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

****

CHAPTER COUPLE: Wilt / Francis

****

RATING: PG: Mild narrative cursing, kissing, dirty basketball

****

INSPIRATIONS: I would have to say that my biggest inspiration for this chapter specifically, would have to be all the WiltFrankie fans out there. You guys wanted to pair Wilt with someone from the show, so you took the first female thing that could qualify as match friendly. Hurray! That's why I love fanfiction! And if you don't like it, then you'll just end up making Eduardo cry. You don't want to make Eduardo cry. Do you?

****

REVIEWER'S RESPONS:

Shiguachan: Glad you liked Bloo in the last chapter. He just seems like the type of person who would end up doing something like that. Hope you like this chapter cause I think it is really, really, really good.

****

XxMalik-JonouchixX: Rings dinner bell Hey! Hey! Come out of that corner! It's time for another new chapter of Imaginary Secrets! Come and get it!

****

nukerjsr: Magic candy! Magic candy! Yummy, yummy, yummy! Gotta love that magic candy! Oh so, oh so, oh so dandy! Yummy, yummy in my tummy! Yum, yum, yum!… … … Is it scaring anyone that I just can't stop? And yes, I thought the WiltFrankie moment was cute too!

****

optimistic girl94: Well I can't write quick… But I can write well. Hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.

****

Umi Fox: Yes… yes… Mac kissed poor old Richard by accident. Well it wasn't exactly by accident, but it did suck in Mac's eyes. No DSL, eh? Oh well… I don't have DSL either. Oh well yet again.

****

felinoel: Get back her you!… … … The chapter has jumped out of my computer and is running amok along the carpet of my living room… … … Ah! Its got a knife!

****

DanMat6288: blinkblink…That was… beautiful… simply incredible. Wow! I applaud you. You gave me a big smile, and that has to be… wow… my… the… wow… Just… wow… That's all I can seem to say thus far. WOW! Thanks a lot for that incredible review! Wow. Simply astonishing. Wow. Also, as for "Frankie My Dear", Mac is still eight during that episode, and most people don't become aware their sexual identification until anywhere from twelve and up. I remember I had a girlfriend before I found out I was gay. Also, where did you find that Mac's last name was McCracken? I'm aware that Mac is very much like Craig McCracken when he was kid, but do you have proof that that's Mac's last name? If not that's fine. But thank you soooooo much for that amazing review err… story thingy.

When Wilt first moved to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, he wasn't expecting like what he was about to go through to ever happen to his life. Of all the things to happen, "that" had to happen. How could basketball have done something so odd and bizarre to him. But that happened later on. This is now.

"Make sure you stay warm and drink plenty of liquids," Wilt demanded of Mac as he watched the teenager wobble toward the entrance to the apartment complex. The boy held a now sleeping Bloo in his arms as he entered the building, still having problems walking. "And when you get up to your room, call your mother to tell her your sick!"

He wasn't sure if Mac understood him or not, but just decided that it wasn't a good idea to dwell. Mac was a strong boy, and could take care of himself if he needed to. Plus, he had Bloo with him. Now Bloo wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world to have (especially when he's hopped up on drugs), but it was better than nothing.

The tall red friend closed the bus door, took a deep breath, and began to drive back to Foster's. As he drove down the road he couldn't help but notice the clouds up above.

"Hm," he sighed to himself, "it always seems to look like rain whenever Mac gets sick."

Why was Mac sick? He sat there pondering that question for a moment. It wasn't a virus, that was for sure. Wilt had taken care of many, many sick friends, imaginary and human alike. There was something about Mac that didn't seem like a virus or the flu. Plus, Richard was there so something had to have been up then. And then there was Bloo's little druggie replay of the events that happened during the time. Richard did mention something about Bloo being mostly right. Kinda. Maybe if he deciphered it, he could piece together what all happened. Wilt really didn't have anything better to do, so it was worth a try.

"Now lets see here," he said to himself, "what did Bloo say first?"

**"Yeah! First we were in this weird performing class,"**

"Oh, yeah! That's right. They must have been in Drama class then when it happened. I don't think Mac likes that subject much."

",and then we got separated into some sort of prison behind the curtains,"

"I guess that means they got divided into groups for some project or something."

",and then this really creepy teacher lady came out and threatened to kill us,"

"Probably because you guys were slacking off…"

",but Mac and Richard glared back at her and saved us all,"

"I highly doubt that Bloo."

",but we were still stuck in the prison,"

"You guys probably should have spent that time working on your school work instead of playing around for no reason."

",and then Richard chanted some magic spell,"

"Magic spell? That's a new one. Maybe he was reading aloud? Rich sure does love reading."

",and then Mac got sick,"

"How did Mac get sick all of sudden when he was feelin' just fine seconds before?"

",and some soldiers came and saved us from the evil lady's master plan to use us for her scheme to take over the world!"

"That last part seems a little farfetched, but I think it means that someone came to take Mac to the nurses office."

So, Bloo's little monologue had been deciphered. That was the first step. The second step was still a mystery to him though. He could easily piece together the fact that it was whatever Richard was reading that made Mac sick, but he just didn't know what he was reading. Rich doesn't seem like the type of person who would read blood and guts violent books, and he doesn't read any of the Playboy articles outloud (except once when he submitted a picture of Frankie to the magazine as an April Fool's joke. How was he supposed to know she would be the cover girl?). So what was it that he read? Thinking about it, it really wasn't his business. However, he was curious to know what it was he was reading, not why Mac vomited all over the stage.

"I'll ask him next time I see him," he said parking the bus by the sidewalk next to Foster's.

He got out of the bus and gave a big stretch, mostly to his aching legs that had been confined in that giant hunk of metal. Flicking his wrist upwards, the keys went flying high. As they came down, he did a little twirl and caught them as they were coming down. Wilt was always in a good mood.

Wilt had gone to return the keys to Frankie's room when he noticed something rather interesting. She wasn't in there. In fact, he wasn't the only one to take notice of this. Mr. Herriman was the in her room checking every nook and cranny for her just incase she had found a new hiding place. Apparently, she was no where to be found.

"Aren't you worried," Wilt asked him as he put the bus keys on Frankie's clothes drawer.

"Master Wilt," Herriman began, "Miss Francis has been locked up in her room for several weeks now. I was beginning to think that we'd have to try the hose technique again. At this point Master Wilt, I don't care where she is, as long as it's not in this stink ridden dungeon."

The rabbit imaginary friend all of suddenly began pulling cleaning items out of no where.

"I trust that you'll help me to clean her room while she's gone?"

Wilt was about to open his mouth and tell Herriman "Sure, it would be no problem" but was cut off by the sound of someone's voice over the intercom system.

"Hey Wilt," screamed a feminine voice, "I saw the bus outside. If your here, come to the back yard, K?"

It was obviously Frankie.

Wilt looked over at Herriman and asked, "What do you want me to-"

"Do not say another word," Herriman proclaimed raising his gloved hand up, "we should take this opportunity to distract as much as possible while I try to clean this mess up. You go to her and keep her busy for an hour or so."

"Okay…"

Wilt gave a quick nod which caused his wonkie eye to shake and rattle a bit. He exited the room, and made his way toward the back doors.

"I wonder what Frankie wants," he thought.

After hiking through the house for about five minutes, he found the door leading to the back yard. Sure enough, there was Francis Foster, standing in the middle of the basketball court, wearing her favorite skirt belly-t green jacket combo. However, her appearance seemed different this time. Wilt noticed something different with her right away. It took him a minute to realize it, but her hair had been let down. It was no longer up in a ponytail like it had always been. Now Wilt had seen Francis without her Ribbon before, but never this smooth and stylish.

"Hey," she greeted picking up a basketball and tossing it to him, "up for a game?"

He caught the basketball with ease and stuck it under his shoulder immediately.

"You okay," Wilt asked her with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine! Just fine! In fact, I feel great!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Yeah! So you wanna play or not?"

Wilt looked over her for a moment before answering. She seemed fine. She smelled presentable, and was wearing clean clothes. Her hair was nice and shiny. Also, her eyes didn't seemed to be glazed over suggesting that she was on drugs of any kind. Apparently, she had gotten over her bedroom sickness.

"Sure! Why not," Wilt answered with great joy. Frankie was in a good mood, and she wanted to play basketball. That was a hat trick in Wilt's book.

"That's the spirit! Okay, we're playing one point rules, one-on-one, ten point game, and we're playing no penalty rule. That means that we can do anything to each other in order to get the ball."

"Ah, dirty ball," Wilt nodded, "it's okay by me. Try to go easy on the fouls though, eh?"

"I'll restrain myself…"

"Also, I think we should probably just play a five point game instead," he said pointing up at the sky. It was still the middle of day, but you wouldn't know it by the clouds. It was so dark that the street lights and house lights had already been turned on. If they got any darker the entire city would be plunged into complete darkness. It was also sure to rain. The clouds looked as though they were about to flood the planet. They also concealed tiny lightning flashes here and there, each one about 2-3 seconds apart from each other. It was definitely going to be one heck of a storm.

"Why," Frankie asked looking upward, "it's just a little rain."

"Looks like a lot of rain by the looks of it."

"Oh c'mon. Ten point game. If it gets too bad, we'll go inside and I'll make us up some cocoa."

"Well… I mean… I guess your right. I don't know what I'm worrying about. It's okay with me, and cocoa does sound good if it does rain."

"Alright then. How would you like her? Extra crispy or original recipe?"

Now while the joke was at the expense of Coco, who was inside, Wilt couldn't help but crack a smile and giggle a little. Frankie did the same.

"Okay okay," Wilt began still laughing a bit, "lets get serious."

"Shall we?"

Wilt brought the ball into his hand and started dribbling it. As soon as he started Frankie ran up to him and assumed guarding position. The imaginary friend dribbled a little bit, trying to think of the right plan of action. He could go to the left, but Frankie is guarding on the left so he would end up knocking her down. He could go to the right, but that would be too easy. Wilt wanted a little challenge in his game every now and then. He hadn't played a REAL game of basketball in such a long time. Plus, he wanted to go a little easy on Frankie who had just gotten over depression less then an hour ago. So what was going to be his choice of action.

Maybe if he had known, he would have been able to predict Frankie's first move. As he was contemplating his predicament, it occurred to him that Frankie had disappeared mysteriously. Where could she have gone. Well, he made the one fatal mistake many basketball players make. He was thinking of a strategy and dribbling the ball, but he was missing something else in the process. He wasn't watching who was guarding him. He turned his head around but it was too late. He felt pressure on the back of his right leg, the area behind the knee cap, and fell to his knee almost immediately, dropping the ball in the process. Francis from behind scooped it up, dribbled to the basket, shot it, and made her first point.

"Sorry Wilt," she said with fake sympathy, "but you weren't paying attention and I had to get that ball away from you somehow."

He shook it off and got back up, his right leg wobbling in the process.

"So we're playing with THOSE dirty rules," he smirked, "it's on now."

"Bring it on, Mr. Imaginary."

The next half hour brought many surprises to the game besides Frankie first fiasco. Wilt didn't do many dirty tricks in the beginning. Sure he spun the ball around on his finger every now and then just to annoy Frankie, but he would always leave himself open to one of her many, many tricks. Even if his height was the advantage, Frankie had found a way to completely nullify that. In fact, when the game was five (Frankie) to four (Wilt), she had resorted to actually climbing up him for the ball. Enough said though, the words "timber" can be brought up.

At that point, Wilt decided that it was his turn to start playing dirty. He started off by using the ball to his advantage. He bounced the ball everywhere. He bounced it off the pole of the basket, he bounced it off a bench nearby, he bounced it off his head, and he even bounced it under Frankie's legs. This completely confused her. She had no idea where the ball was or where it was going. To make matters worse, Wilt was no longer using his height as an advantage, but his agility. Lets get one thing straight here, Wilt is fast. He slid around the court, and jumped one hell of a distance high. He also made several dunks here and there which really upset Frankie.

She started getting her revenge for that around the score seven (Frankie) to nine (Wilt). Frankie had began to give up on using his body as an advantage, and started using his conscious instead. Wilt is nice, and Wilt is helpful. Overly nice, and overly helpful. Way too overly nice and way too overly helpful. Get the picture. Frankie got point eight by asking Wilt to hold on to her watch. She tossed the watch to him, and he dropped the ball. Point number eight was in the bag from that point forward. Then she tripped and said she broke her ankle. Wilt wanted to help get her inside and treat her, so he dropped the ball. Bad move on his part. As soon as he was within range, she sprang up, grabbed the ball, and made point number nine.

"That is not okay," he said worryingly, "I really thought you were hurt."

"Hey… these are my rules," she announced to him, "anything goes."

A crash of thunder was heard from above. It was about to pour.

"Game point," Frankie smiled, "this is it! Who will be the reigning king or queen of Foster's basketball? The kind and gentle imaginary friend Wilt?"

"Or," Wilt started, "the overly dirty playing and hyper red head, Frankie?"

"A hush falls over the crowd as the ball is placed in the girls hands…"

"All eyes are on the Frankie and Wilt. Who will come out strong?"

They both observed each other like in some western or samurai flick. It was the game point. This is what it was all about. Who would be triumphant?

Frankie sprang to life, but too soon too late. Wilt was already upon her, and pushed her back. So far back, in fact, that if she stepped backwards anymore she would be out of bounds and would have to give the ball up to Wilt. She knew if Wilt had the ball he would win with a snap of his fingers. She had to think quick. It occurred to her that Wilt was right over her. They were face to face, each with a look of rivalry in their eyes, their noses (or Frankie's nose anyways) almost touching. She had an idea. The perfect way to end the game.

Now, the difference between the two incidents that day was the planning. Mac didn't quite plan on spontaneously kissing his best friend. Frankie, on the hand, did. Just to win a game. As soon as Wilt felt her lips on his, he dropped the ball. She broke the kiss, and took advantage of the situation leaving Wilt. Point number ten, and the victory dance.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! And the crowd goes wild," she screams making an announcers voice, "The winner is Francis Foster! She will receive this giant novelty check for five… thousand… dollars! But that's not all, is it Michelle? No it's not Tom. She also wins… … … a new car! And not only that, she wins a date with the star of the brand new horror movie, Beyond Reason, Issac Sanchez! All for winning this wonderful game! Woot! Woot!… … … You okay Wilt?"

Wilt was not okay. He was in the exact same position that he was when he was guarding over Frankie. His mouth was wide open and his good eye was staring out into nothing. After a moment, he turned around to face her.

"Yeah," he rasped, "Fine."

"Okay, that's good. You scared me for a moment."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Hope your not taking losing too hard. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"That's good. Say, it looks like it's about to start pouring down. Why don't we head inside and I can make us up some of that cocoa I promised."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Great. Do you want marshmallows in yours?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Are you gonna be up your room with everyone else?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Alright then. Good game Wilt! You did great!"

She dropped the basketball unto the ground and headed inside to make a nice steaming batch of cocoa. He was left alone then. Left alone with nothing but the bouncing ball to keep him company. The ball bounced five times. First, Wilt blinked. Second, his body decided to move again. Third, the rain came pouring down. Fourth, lightning started to flash everywhere. Fifth, Wilt took a deep breath and let it out. It had occurred to him that that was his first ever lip kiss… ever.

He just stood there for a while, taking in breaths one right after the other. Sure he had kissed other people… on the cheek. And sure people had kissed him before too… on the cheek. But never has he had a lip kiss before. To make matters even worse, he was sure he was blushing (though you can't see it). And to double that off, he was sure Frankie was blushing right before she went inside. He all of a suddenly gave out a burst laugh. One of those laughs that just happen for no apparent reason and last for only about a split second. Then he stopped again. His body refusing to move, and his eyes fixated on something far, far away. Finally, he showed some sign that he was still alive.

"Hmmm. I wonder if that qualifies as a foul?"

And the rain kept coming down.

(This Author's Notes has been changed from its original format)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: And there you go! A nice big helping of WiltFrankie for you all. I hope you all liked it because from this point forward all the stories are going to be scattered around. The next chapter goes according to Richard, then to Bloo, and so on. I hope you all will enjoy it.

__

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…


	6. Richard: My Proposition To You

****

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER SIX: My Proposition To You

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

****

CHAPTER COUPLE: Slight Mac / Richard

****

RATING: PG-13: Cursing, Violence, Depression (yet again)

****

INSPIRATIONS: You know what? I don't know what my inspiration for this chapter was. I just started writing it with a blank stare on my face. I don't see any writers block in sight for me. But be forewarned when it comes… Oh is it ever bad. Maybe I can get Eduardo to fight it away… Yes, yes, I know. I'm an Eduardo freak, but he's so god damn cute.

****

REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:

****

DanMat6288: Ack! I'm sorry I didn't comment on i-Mac. I think you have a real good idea going for yah, and I may have i-Mac as a character in the story later, but not right now. When that time comes though, I'll dedicate an entire chapter just for you and your creation. Thank you very much for the review.

****

Shiguachan: Yeah, I like Wilt and Frankie as a couple. The only other person I could see Wilt with is Eduardo (my second favorite Foster's slash couple). They would make a pretty cute couple. And as for dirty ball, me and my friends back in grade school used to play it.

****

optimistic girl94: The idea of Frankie kissing Wilt to win at basketball just seemed to flow out. I think it was a pretty good idea. It also seemed to make all the WiltFrankie fangirls and guys happy.

****

DanniB: Interaction is the whole basis of a romance fanfiction. You should see what I have in store for the various other characters in the story. It's gonna be something else I assure yah! Thanks for the review!

****

Shannon Foster: Eduardo is my absolute favorite character in the entire series. Unlike some of the other fangirls out there, I won't tie Eduardo up in a closet. I'll be glad to share with everyone. Just have him back by 10 o'clock PM. And I haven't heard everything before. Every review is a godsent to me. Whether it be a flame or a praise.

****

Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough: You're the first WiltFrankie fan? Cool. There are actually a lot of WiltFrankie fans out there, I just don't think they have really expressed themselves yet. Glad you liked the chapter. The whole WiltFrankie romance thing is gonna get better as the story goes on believe me. It also gets more awkward.

****

felinoel: Okay… I got the chapter, and the knife. Everything is cool now. The only problem I have with submitting my story now is that Eduardo is scared about what's gonna happen next so he's been needing lots of hugs (which I don't mind. Not… at… all… Hehehe.) and reassurance. I'll try to help out and type more of the story out… … … "I know I know, your worried Eduardo, but just let me type and you'll see what happens next."

****

BuntyBadger: I always suspected of Mac being that way too. I also thought of Bloo being the same way. I explain why in later chapters. Plus, they seem so close, and they would make such a cute and adorable couple. I'm glad you like gay people… I do too! Specifically, the guys. If I could adopt a real imaginary friend, Eduardo would be mine. Why am I bringing this up? Put two and two together and you get…

****

Sammeh Teh CheesCake: A lot of people seemed to like the magic candy scene. If I could draw, I would make a fanart depicting that scene. Also, you'll love the MacBloo parts when they come. But they won't be for a long time.

****

Some Guy Name LH: Well, at least you tried. Thanks for the review. You'll get your mention at the end of the chapter. Don't worry, I think I'll make the questions much easier next time. I'm going with your advice.

****

Japanesekitty: The next chapter to come and thrill will be right… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … now.

****

divboy: Thanks. Err… I don't know what else to say. Thanks for the review though. I hope to hear from you again!

****

Wow! I gotta lot of reviews for Chapter 5. Apparently, MacBloo and WiltFrankie are extremely popular couples. I'll remind myself of that in the later chapters of the story. Until that, unto Chapter 6!

When Richard first met Mac back in the seventh grade, he didn't think the poor boy would snap and attempt to make out with him behind the curtains on the performance stage during Drama class. Really… He didn't see it coming. It just sort of came out of the blue.

Richard Raxsmith was sitting outside Mac's apartment complex in his car patiently trying to decide if he should go in and check on Mac, or just shrug it off and hope it all blows over. The second was looking mighty fine right about now, but sadly…

"I have to drop off his homework," he muttered coldly to himself, "so you know what the answer is gonna be. "

With that in mind he grabbed Mac's books and papers, stepped out of the car, and into the apartment building.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this."

In a flash of light it seemed like, he was in front of the place he needed to be. He knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer.

"Please don't answer. I don't want to deal with this today. I really don't want to deal with this today."

He heard the clicking of the door unlocking, and noticed the door knob beginning to turn.

"Please be a burglar…"

Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was much worse. Much… much… worse.

Richard's glasses fell down his nose as soon as he saw who was glaring down at him. A large somewhat dangly, somewhat muscular young adult with wicked black hair, an overbite, dressed in raggedy clothes, smiling evilly, hateful look in his eyes, fists clenched, nineteen year old guy. It was obvious who it was.

"Well, well, well," he said in a deep low raspy voice.

"Hello Terrance," Richard moaned, "I brought Mac's school work home."

"If it isn't the little fag," the bully continued.

"How are you today?"

"The dork is in bed sick, and I so wanted to beat him up too. But I guess you'll just have to do."

"Apparently, your in a good mood."

Terrance tightened his fists even more and gave out a cruel laugh. Richard, not wanting to get in a fight with Mac's older brother in the hallway, stepped inside ignoring the large bully completely. Richard had decided to just try and avoid Terrance all together, when he heard the sound of the giant idiot cracking his knuckles. The young teen turned around and smiled.

"Oh c'mon now Terrance," he started with a great big smirk on his face, "your not still upset cause I made out with your college roommate are ya?"

He was still upset. There was no denying that. You could tell. Especially when Terrance kneed Richard right in the stomach. Richard flinched, coughed, and began to breath heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes," he coughed.

"You turned him into a fag," Terrance yelled coldly.

Memories. Such wonderful memories. A time in which Mac had to visit Terrance at the college dorm he stayed at and Richard came along for the ride. It was about a month and a half ago, so it was after Richard had come out to Mac. They both made it to the dorm, but Terrance wasn't there. His roommate Takashi, on the other hand, was there. When Terrance finally got back, Mac delivered what he was told to deliver and was told to step outside (for a beating from Terrance. Big brothers never outgrow old habits.). Richard got in a conversation with Takashi, and it turned out this Japanese foreign exchange student was completely in the closet. He said he wanted to come out back in Japan since their more excepting, but was never able to. Well, after hearing this, Richard decided he wanted to speed up the process. He lunge forward and had a quick make out session with the older male. Right on cue, Terrance and a severally beaten Mac walk in. And that was how Terrance found out Richard was bi.

"He was already a fag, Terr," Richard said with the same smirk, "I just helped him understand it, that's all. Besides you still hang out with him."

"My girlfriend makes me…"

"Bullshit. He's still your friend, and no matter what you say, you would stand up for him. Underneath all that dark gooey idiocy lies a good person in you, and you know it."

"I'm not good. I'm bad to the bone," Terrance screamed beginning to flex his muscles and gritting his teeth.

"Sure," Richard nodded, "you just keep telling yourself that…"

The college student began his decent upon the younger teen with fists ready to meet with face. That was until…

"Terrance," screamed a female voice from behind the front door, "stop that this instant!"

Mac and Terrance's mother shuffled into the room carrying two paper bags worth of groceries. She silently placed them on the kitchen counter, and shook her body off from the rain.

"My, my, my," she sighed, "Its been raining for close to four days now. The area's starting to flood up."

"How are you miss," Richard said smiling, "you look lovely today."

"Don't flatter me Richard, I'm a mess. Blame the rain I suppose… Terrance, would you mind going and getting the rest of the groceries?"

Terrance growled a moment and left the room, fists still clenched up.

"So, what do we owe the honor of your visit to, Richard?"

"I came to drop off Mac's schoolwork that he's been missing. How is he doing anyways?"

"He's fine Richard. I wouldn't worry about it. I think he may just have a severe cold, or a bad case of the flu that's all… So how's the bowling club?"

"Um, it's fine. Just fine. Just great."

When it had become apparent to Mac's mother that he was coming home late and sometimes neglecting to do his homework, she knew something was wrong. Now if she knew that Mac had been going to Foster's everyday for the past six years to see Bloo, she would've blown her top. So between the ages of nine and twelve, he made up an after school activities excuse which seemed to throw her off for the time being. After that, when he had met Richard, and Richard knew about the whole Foster's thing, they decided to make a new excuse. Bowling club had seemed to work just fine with her at the moment. However, in another year or so they either need to face the music or think of another excuse.

"Is it okay if I see Mac?"

"Sure. I don't think he's contagious. You know where his room is."

Richard nodded to her, and collected all of the books and papers he had brought in with him.

"By the way," Mac's mother added, "if it's not too much trouble. See if you can get him out of bed. I don't think he's moved except to use the bathroom."

Mac's mother didn't sound like she cared, but you could tell there was a lot of concern in her voice. It was like that for every mother and their child.

"I'll try," Richard answered before continuing.

He knew exactly why Mac refused to get out of bed. It was one of those 'this can't be happening to me' type of deals that people find so hard to actually come to terms to. Well, as God as Richard's witness he was going to get that boy out of bed, and out of the closet… Somehow…

"Mac," Richard whispered as he creaked the door open quietly, "you asleep?"

He peaked in to notice Mac sleeping on his side, the back of his head toward Richard. The sleeping boy moaned and moved the sheets over him a little. Adjusting his glasses yet again, Richard moved in stealthily, hoping to try and not wake the other boy up. As he maneuvered around the comic books, videogames, and magazines ("Ooooh, Bleach manga number twelve. I'm missing that one.") he bumped into a glass bowl that swished some sort of chunky liquid onto the floor. Richard felt like gagging when he knew what it was.

"Bleh… This is just not my week."

"Tell me about it," Mac moaned out from out of no where.

"Oops," Richard said stepping forward some, "did I wake you up."

"Not really."

"Oh… Okay… I brought your school stuff. Where should I put it?"

"Anywhere's fine…"

Richard looked around and moved some stuff off of Mac's computer desk. He set the things down and looked towards his sick friend. Suddenly, trying to get Mac out of anything at that point seemed like a large workload.

"Okay… It's all on your desk here."

"Great," Mac coughed sarcastically, "…see ya."

"See ya…"

Richard walked towards the door avoiding everything that got in his way and grabbed the door knob. He stopped there though. He had to think about it for a moment. At that point on he knew there was no going back.

"Listen Mac," he said taking his hand off the door knob, "you can't just lay there and sulk about who you are, and I can't just stand here doing nothing to help. You're my friend and I want to help."

Mac turned his head over to look at his friend. After seeing that Richard was serious he turned his entire body over to get a better view. Richard got the hint, grabbed the chair that was slid into computer desk, put it in front of Mac's bed, and plopped down. Upon closer examination of Mac, he looked like hell. Apparently, depression was the flavor of the month between Mac and Frankie. Luckily, Mac didn't look as bad as Frankie did when she was in bed. At least he wears clean clothes. Though he hadn't showered for almost a week, and his hair could use a good combing. He also noticed something else about Mac that caught his eye almost immediately. That would be the sleeping little blue blob that Mac was cuddling against his chest.

"Is he okay," pointing at Bloo, "with the painkillers and all?"

Mac smiled and rubbed top Bloo's head, which caused the sleeping imaginary friend to giggle a bit.

"He's fine. Nothing to worry about," Mac rasped, "though he won't shut up about that damn kiss."

"Well that's a first," Richard laughed.

"First what?"

"You curse rarely. I was beginning to think you weren't human."

"Funny… Very funny…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then, they just started laughing. No apparent reason. Just plain and simple laughter. After a while, though, they both just abruptly stopped.

"So," Mac whispered not wanting to wake up Bloo, "how did you take your… you know… coming out?"

Richard cracked a smile.

"Pretty well," he said stretching out one of his arms, "not as bad as you. I think I had a day of depression or so, but a lot of people say that's normal when you find out your bi, gay, lesbian, or fanta."

"Fanta," Mac questioned, "like the soft drink?"

"What? No, no, no. It's short version of fantasy-sexual, or fantasexual," Richard said, "I didn't know it either till a couple of days ago. It's one of our vocab words for health class. It means being attracted to an imaginary friend of the opposite or same sex. Another one of those controversial topics. We're doing gender and sexual identification in class. Kinda, ironic huh? It's in your assignment package over there. By the way, have fun with all those."

Mac took the time to see how much work he was going to be doing this weekend. A lot. Enough said. Especially after considering he's been absent for four days now. And even then he still has work to do when he missed other classes before the incident.

"There goes my weekend," Mac chuckled.

"I'll come by and help you with your English, and I'll see if I can get Jessica to come over and help with Health since she seems to be acing that just fine."

Mac looked at Richard for moment and gave a big grateful smile.

"Don't worry kid," Richard said smiling, "you have friends both human and imaginary who couldn't give a crap about who gives you wet dreams at night."

"Gee, when you put it that way," Mac said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"You'll get through this. No one is going to care if your gay or bi. Well… maybe except your mother but we'll cross that bridge when it comes. And also maybe-"

"Me," yelled Terrance as he burst through the door, "I knew it all along. I kept wondering why Mac had a hot fox like that girl Jessica and never asked her out, and now I know. He's just as bad a fag as you are."

Mac didn't want to hear this. It was only making him feel even worse than before. And to make matters worse for him, Terrance knew now. Terrance overheard them talking. If the bully wanted to, he just had to prance up to their mother and tell her that Mac was gay. Now Mac was having a panic attack. Richard was getting quite annoyed with the college student's attitude and was on the verge of violence against him.

"Shut up Terrance," Richard gritted his teeth.

"I bet he's an even bigger fag than you."

"What did I just say?"

"He could be king of the fags! Or maybe I should say queen."

"Shut the hell up!"

"All hail the queen of all fairies!"

Terrance would have continued teasing and laughing up a storm if something hadn't flew right into stomach, knocking all the air out of him, and, surprisingly, it wasn't Richard's fist. The older male hit the ground gasping for air. He wouldn't be getting any though, as Bloo was now in the middle of jumping on his stomach over and over as hard as he could. The imaginary friend stopped for a moment and carefully walked on the ogres body to come face to face with him.

"How do you like that," Bloo asked, "Neanderthal?"

"WHAT," Terrance screamed in rage. He brought his fist up with whatever strength he had and attempted to knock the blue thing out. However, falling for old tricks as usual, Bloo jumped out of the way causing Terrance to slug himself right in the nose. With all well in the jungle, Bloo did the next thing that came to his mind. Dance!

"Uh huh, Uh huh," Bloo gloated as he did a couple a little break dance moves, "nobody calls my best buddy a fag and gets away with it. Nobody!… … … Hey Mac…"

"Yes Bloo," answered Mac looking quite puzzled and astonished at what just happened.

"What's a fag?"

Mac didn't want to answer.

"I'll take care of this one Mac," Richard interrupted, "a faggot, or fag for short, is a very dirty or hostile word to call a homosexual or gay person."

"Oh… … … What's 'homosexual' or 'gay'?"

Richard's eyes went wide and he turned around to face Mac who looked just as surprised. Mac simply shrugged.

"I'll talk to him about that one," Mac said to Richard.

"Good," Richard nodded, "while your doing that, I'll take care of the 'trash' on the floor here."

Bloo looked at Mac strangely and hopped up unto the bed. While that was happening, Richard knelt down so that he could get a much better view of Terrance.

"Listen you miserable little hell spawn," Richard whispered angrily, "this never leaves the room. Got it? If you tell anybody about this before he's ready to come out, I'll tell your mother that you and your girlfriend went to Vegas last year and got hitched!"

Terrance looked over at his left ring finger, and tried to cover up the silver "promise" ring. Yeah right, "promise".

"I'll also tell her that you haven't been a virgin since you were sixteen. So do we have a deal?"

The older brother looked at his younger siblings friend, and sadly, had no choice but to fold.

"Deal," he said coldly, "on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

Terrance got up from the floor and approached the door leading back out into the living room.

"Stay the hell away from my dorm!"

And with that, he slammed the door behind him. Richard sighed in relief and turned around to meet with Bloo and Mac again.

"So what your trying to say," Bloo started, "is that being gay means that two guys are in love with other?"

"That's the basic gist of it, yeah," Mac nodded.

"So… is it wrong to be gay then?"

"No," Richard screamed pushing the chair that he had taken out of the desk back in, "no the hell way. People just think it is, because of the church and politics and morals. It's not bad, just misunderstood."

"Yeah, it is," Mac stepped in, "I mean… I'm gay… I think…"

"You think," Richard questioned, "you kissed me behind the stage."

"Yeah well… I could be bi, or maybe I had a weird lapse of sanity."

Richard didn't look convinced. It was going to take something drastic measures to get this kid to come to terms with who he is. And it wasn't as much drastic as it was a fun idea in Richard's mind.

"You and me are going out Saturday night."

"Huh?"

"You… as in you. And me… as in the person who is standing in front of you. Are going out… as in a date, Saturday night… as in two days from now. Got it?"

"Why?"

"Because if you date me, then we'll know once and for all if your gay, bi, or not."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. Come on, what do you have to lose?"

Nothing. Mac didn't have anything to lose. Well that is except unless he gets caught in public holding hands with Richard or something.

"What if we get caught."

"I'll only do the hanky panky when it's dark, or we're alone. K?"

"I don't know. This is just too sudden. I don't think I'm ready for-"

"He'd love to go," Bloo stopped Mac, "Is six o'clock okay?"

Richard was surprised. Bloo was trying to get Mac to do this. But even though Bloo was mischievous and a prankster, and even though there were times in which he acted like a child, he was still Mac's best friend and best buddy and he would do anything to try and help him out in anyway possible.

"Six is great," Richard smiled, "I'll pick you up in front of Foster's okay?"

"Sounds great," Bloo finished.

"Great!"

Mac looked very confused. It was as though he had just walked into the room and they were talking about him, but refused to share. The single beep from an alarm clock on the other side of the room pointed out that it was five o'clock in the evening.

"Shoot," Richard almost yelled, "I gotta go to some dinner with my dad. I'll see you guys later, okay? Maybe I'll see you two tomorrow at school. But either way just remember, six o'clock in front of Foster's on Saturday night. Okay, see you guys later!"

Bloo waved goodbye as Richard hurried out of the room, and out of the apartment in a flash. A date! He was going on a date. With someone who he has thought about on several occasions now. Well, not thinking about dating actually. More like private thoughts that cannot be divulged in a PG-13 story, or even R for that matter. But this was an actual date. Yeah, he had been on dates before with other guys and girls, but none of them really went anywhere. Mostly just one date things. And to make matters worse, he was still a virgin. But he was still young so it didn't matter all that much at the time. He was sure that a relationship between him and Mac could really go somewhere, and if not, they at least can stay friends. Hurray! Six o'clock. In front of Foster's. Saturday night.

He had to remember that. That was something big that he definitely had to remember. But not right now though. He had bigger fish to fry. He had to go and deal with his father and some stupid snobby lawyers family dinner. Richard really didn't feel like dealing with his bastard father or his bimbo step-mother. He had to get to his other home (his father's home) on the double and change quick. He only had an hour to get ready for this thing. The teenager had to take a shower, find a suit, get all prep and proper, and find a way to cover up those nasty bruises his father gave him last time.

(This Author's Notes has been changed from its original format)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The next two chapters after this one are going to be Bloo based chapters and his look on Mac and his date. After that, I'm going let the whole 'Mac is gay' story go on hiatus, so I can start on the Eduardo chapters, and also more WiltFrankie stuff. I'll also try and start the RedCoco stuff as well, but that couple is at the bottom of my list. First, the last two chapters of the 'Coming Out' saga. Second, start of the 'Lonely Eduardo' saga. Third, continuation of the 'The Red Headed Romantics' saga. Fourth, the 'Insanity' subplot romance. After all of that, I'll start on the last part of the story which is all the MacBloo stuff. But that won't be for a while, so enjoy what you got while you still can.

__

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…


	7. Bloo: Imaginary Gear Solid

****

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER SEVEN: Imaginary Gear Solid

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

****

CHAPTER COUPLE: Richard / Mac

****

RATING:

****

INSPIRATIONS: By the title of the chapter it should be pretty obvious. I can just see Bloo in a banadana running around trying to avoid being seen by people. I wanted this to be a funny sort of chapter and the stealth metal gear thing seems to suit it well.

****

REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:

altaratheblack: Hurray! Hurray! I'm on a persons favorite authors list. Hurray! And to make things even better! The new chapter is up! Please enjoy!

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

DanMatt6288: After having a nice e-mail conversation with this guy, I finally got around to actually putting this chapter up. So everyone thank him. Hurray (once again)! Oh, and by the way, I'm mailing you the money to bail yourself out of the Cartoon Lovers Mental Asylum. How much was it again? Two hundred bucks?

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

TaitoGurl: Hey! I remember you! I used to always read your fics! And now your reviewing one of mine! Hurray! I'm so happy! I hope to hear from you again.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

felinoel: Oh, everyone can find a way into college. You just gotta find them there loop holes. Terrance found one, and went along with. Now he's in college and he's living with a gay roommate. And he's married. And he's not a virgin. Great huh? Oh yeah, I'm gonna be using the term "fantasexual" a lot later on.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

Spyden182: You lost your train of thought? Oh God no! What if it derailed? All those poor people! What have you done! What have you done! Oh wait… your talking about figuratively… Oh I'm sorry. Errr… um… awkward… Thanks for the review!

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough: I'm your hero? Does that mean I get a congratulatory ham, and two hundred dollars cash? Great! That means I can bail DanMatt6288 out of the Cartoon Lovers Mental Asylum! Yeah! And yes, I do love Eduardo! He's the greatest and cutest out of the whole cast, next to Wilt anyways. Speaking of which, the next chapter has some cute Wilt/Frankie moments.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

BuntyBadger: Yes, Frankie is a fantasexual in this story. As for Wilt, imaginary friends don't have a term for falling in love with humans. Either that or I'm just too lazy to come up with something. LOL. As for Eduardo, well… things are gonna get a bit PG-13 for him.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

XxMalik-JonouchixX: Snausages, huh? Didn't know you were into that kind of kinky stuff. Oh well, whatever floats your boat is all I'm saying. J/K. Here's a new chapter to make it up to you.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

Shiguachan: Cuddling is fun… I have to do it with my pillow when I'm feeling lonely. sigh I think I need a new boyfriend. New boyfriend you say? Well, I'll explain that later. Thanks for the review.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

Daehdiputs: Hey hey hey! Watch it or I might have to wash your mouth out with soap. Psycho Spaniard? Well, actually, he is kinda crazy, but not in that way. He's just scared all the time. Thankfully, someone like me is always there to comfort him and give him love.

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

optimistic girl94: Write more? Write more? What if I don't want to. I think I'll just stop right now… … … … … here's the next chapter…

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

Candy the Duck: No. Fantasexual is not a real word. If it was, then we would have a lot of screwed up people in this world. Then again, we already sort of do. Like me!

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

divston: Cool. Thanks for the review! Every review helps in my opinion. With every new review, gives me fuel for the next chapter of the story. Thanks a lot!

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

****

Fanta: Um… okay… I've updated! Please enjoy. Thanks for the review…

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.

When Bloo was first created by Mac, he was the happiest he had ever been. He had a purpose, and that was to make his creator laugh and be happy. Even after all the years, and even after Mac had grown into a teenager, he was still doing this. Making Mac happy, energetic, and just plain… well, good. Lately, it had been different. He knew that Mac was acting weird even before the kiss on the stage. Bloo was surprised that it just didn't hit him much sooner. But then again, how could Bloo had known, when he didn't fully and truly understand it to begin with. So what did it mean then?

"…it means that instead of a guy and a girl liking each other, it means that two guys or two girls like each other… er… you know, romantically."

Those words that Mac told him a few days ago still echoed in his mind. At first, he wasn't quite sure what to think of his best friend being gay or bi. In the beginning, he just didn't care either way, and just decided to go along with it. Mac was his best bud and nothing would ever change that. That was only the first day though. The next couple of days made him do a lot of thinking. From top to bottom, goes past to present. The thoughts of Blooregard Q. Kazoo.

_"If Mac is, what did that call it, gol… gau… oh yeah, gay… If Mac is gay than that means he must be in love! Mac really is growing up!"_

"So he likes Richard huh, good choice. I like Richard, he' cool. Go for it Mac!"

"Mac and Richard sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Mac's in love… That's great… Just great…"

"Mac's dating… he's dating Richard…"

"Mac's dating. He's growing up. He's dating Richard. Why is he doing this to me…"

"Don't I make him happy anymore? Is he dating Richard cause he got bored with me?"

"He's… bored of me! How can he be bored of Blooregard Q. Kazoo? No one can get bored of Blooregard Q. Kazoo! I'm the greatest thing ever imagined on this planet!"

"Stupid Mac! Stupid, stupid, Mac! Fine! If he doesn't want me as a friend, I don't want him as a friend either!"

"… … …"

"… … … …"

"… … … … …"

"… … … … … He hates me… doesn't he?"

These thoughts ate him up inside every single day for the past few days. However, whenever he felt like expressing his emotions and feelings for his friend, they always came out as a blank open mouth, or a simple nod. Every time Mac asked him if he was alright, instead of telling his creator the truth, he just simply smiled and said: "I'm cool."

Mac didn't hate his creation, but Bloo certainly thought so. He thought that maybe all the times he had snuck into the school with Mac knowing might have been the last straw. And then factor in all the things he's done to his best friend in the past that caused them to yell at each other, and sometimes get into rowdy and violent fist fights. The last one that they got into was over a trivial thing that Bloo can't even recall. All he remembers is giving Mac a bloody nose, and not talking to him for a couple of days. It wasn't a big deal, and it ended with a big sappy sugar filled hug by friends. That was when Mac was eleven. Puberty hadn't hit him yet. Now that he was fourteen, he was growing up and learning new and interesting things. All of it had begun to finally catch up to the little blue gel.

"I'm not going to some black tie funeral," Mac screamed looking at himself in the mirror, "where did you get this thing anyways Frankie?"

The red headed woman turned her gaze toward the teenager and smiled.

"It was my uncles. He gave it to me just in case I had a kid one day. Good thing it fits you, huh?"

"Well, it's nice and all, but I'm not going to some big school dance or something. It's just a friend thing."

Frankie's smile got bigger.

"Is that what a date is called these days? 'A friend thing'?"

Mac grunted and began to shed the tuxedo off himself. Frankie was going through her closet seeing if there was anything that Mac could use for his 'friend thing'. Being the big sister that she sorta was, she refused to let him go on a date in a t-shirt and ruddy jeans. Bloo sat quietly on Frankie's bed as he watched his creator get ready for his date.

"Frankie! Stop giving me all this stuff. I don't like any of it! I'm just going to dinner and a movie with Richard in my plain old casual clothes. Got it?"

"But you need to look nice for him!"

"… Bloo what do you think?"

The blue blob sprung after hearing his name, but seeing as it was only Mac and not anyone else, he went back to being ignored and stayed silent. Mac huffed a bit and walked over to his imaginary friend.

"Look Bloo," he began with a stern voice, "I don't know what I did to make you give me the silent treatment all of a suddenly, but I'm sorry okay?"

Bloo mocked Mac by saying the same thing in an angry gibberish like noise, causing the older boy to sigh and shrug at the girl behind him.

Lately, Bloo had just given up and decided to give his friend the silent treatment, not saying a word at all. Now while this truly effected Mac, it was more of a bliss to the rest of the Foster's family. Not having to listen to Bloo and his wild ramblings was heaven on Earth for the time being.

"Don't worry about him Mac," Frankie said still searching his closet, "he's just jealous that's all."

"Jealous," Bloo snapped coming out of his silent treatment, "why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous of my best bud in the whole wide world going out with some guy and having a good time without me! Why would I be jealous?"

Mac cocked an eyebrow and Frankie giggled a bit.

"Listen buddy," Mac sighed sitting down next to his friend, "this is just a one-time deal between Richard and I, nothing else. There's nothing going on between me and Richard."

"Is that why you made out with him behind the stage?"

Frankie almost burst out laughing.

"That was a lapse of sanity. Besides, he thinks that if I go on a date with him, it'll magically get me out of the closet. I don't even really know if I am gay. I could be bi, or may just be experimenting. But really Bloo, you have nothing to worry about…"

"Promise?"

Mac gave a big smile and pulled his imaginary friends close to his side.

"Of course! And you know what? After I do all these things with Richard tonight, how about you and me do whatever you want tomorrow, eh?"

The imaginary friend thought about it for a moment and contemplated that even if he did lose the battle, he could still win the war.

"Sure… okay Mac," he smiled, "but you have to do everything I want, OK?"

Frankie's laugh stopped abruptly. She was about to advise Mac to think of something else to make Bloo happen but it was too late to go back anyways.

"Okay, Bloo. Whatever you want, starting tomorrow morning."

The adult female rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath about bomb-proofing the house. Bloo's mood all of a suddenly lifted into that of a joyous occasion. He trusted Mac. That was all that mattered.

"But what do you think Bloo," Mac asked.

The little blob looked up and noticed Mac back in his shirt and jeans. The boy did a quick turn around to show off everything and for Bloo to observe.

"You look fine," Bloo said honestly to his buddy.

Mac turned around toward Frankie and stuck his tongue out at her, which she did the same back. They laughed and decided to hurry up and finish getting Mac ready for his 'friend thing'.

Mac and Bloo waited patiently outside Foster's Home For Imaginary Friend, for Richard to come and pick up Mac. Bloo was quite content on seeing Mac off and couldn't wait to say a couple of things to Richard, which we will hear much later. Mac on the other hand was nervous as hell. Just twenty minutes ago he was thinking nothing of any of this. And all of a suddenly, it just happened. He got all sweaty, nervous, and scared.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Bloo silently pushed, "get here already, I wanna talk to you. I've been waiting for this moment all night now. So hurry up."

And on cue, Richard in his rundown 1997 blue Cadillac pulled up to the sidewalk and stopped. The older teen got out of the car and waved toward the younger teen to "c'mon". Mac gave a big gulp before finally getting up and walking toward the car. Bloo followed far behind, telling Richard "I need to tell you something!"

"What's up Bloo-thang," Richard questioned.

"I need to tell you something," Bloo answered looking up at the tall boy, "in private."

In the background, Mac looked a bit puzzled but took the hint and climbed into the car, still shaking unfortunately. Richard walked across the street away from Foster's with Bloo trailing him closely.

"So what do you want," the human boy wanted to know.

"Well… it's just… come closer…"

Richard looked at Bloo funny, but knelt down to get in good eye contact with his date's imaginary friend.

"Closer…"

Now Richard was leaning in much closer now, only an inch or two from Bloo's face.

"Closer…"

The teenager was now almost practically touching the blue friend. He smiled and so did Bloo. In fact, Bloo's smile got bigger… and bigger… and bigger? All of suddenly, Richard found himself on the ground with Bloo on top of him clutching his shirt.

"Listen here Ricky," Bloo said angrily, "me and the rest of the guys, and Frankie, have talked about it, and we decided that if you hurt Mac in anyway… we'll have no choice but to string you up and castrate you with a rusty knife."

Richard's eyes went wide. They got wider as Bloo pointed in the direction toward the mansion. When he turned his head, in the window stood a smiling Frankie with a very dull and rusty knife in her hand. She waved happily at the two, and walked off screen. Richard looked back at Bloo and gave a nervouse thumbs up. This caused the thing on top of him to smile and jump off.

"Alright, have a good date you two," Bloo told him as he walked away with a rewarding smile on his face. While passing the car he waved goodbye to Mac (who was very confused on what just happened), and made his way back into the house. Before closing the front door, he turned around to see the Cadillac screeching down the street.

"Guess we scared him," Bloo thought to himself.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the grandfather clock placed up against the wall. Six O'three. Still had plenty of time to prepare. Bloo trotted up the stairs and into his room where Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Francis were waiting.

"Well," Frankie asked, "what do we do n-"

"Shhh," Bloo silenced her, "we have to wait five minutes before we start."

Wilt and Eduardo looked at each other and just decided to trust Bloo for what he was about to do. Coco looked out into the blank universe as always and didn't think much of it. Frankie on the other hand was getting restless. They all sat there in complete silence for awhile, exchanging glances at one another, except for Bloo who had a smug smile on his face the whole time and never moved for even blinked for that matter. Finally, when he looked at a clock hanging on the wall he knew it then.

"IT'S TIME!"

Everyone jumped after hearing him scream at the top of his lungs. After getting over the initial shock, they noticed that Bloo had jumped into the closet and closed the door. After a moment of rustling, he jumped back out his a black bandana on his forehead with an infinite symbol engraved on the front. In his left hand was a piece of paper with the word "pLAns" printed on.

"Everybody get ready," he screamed jumping on top of Eduardo's bunk in a fit of power.

The first one to react was Frankie who quickly left the room, and returned donning skin tight paints with a white tank top. She brushed her fingers through her hair and nodded. She looked up at Wilt next to her who was spotting a nice dark trench coat, leather gloves, brand new black sneakers, and two black paint stripes smeared across his face. Eduardo looked at the other three for a moment and sighed. He looked down at his disguise, a pair of black leather pants with a buckle that had the phrase 'Made In Heaven' engraved on it. Not as dolled up as the others, but still stealthy none the less.

"You not going with us Coco," Eduardo asked the bird imaginary friend in the corner of the room.

She shook her head and started.

"Coco cocococoococ cooocococooooooooo cococo."

The group nodded.

"Cocococococococo coco coco coco cococococococococo!"

The group nodded.

"Cococo… coco…"

The group nodded.

"Co… co… COCO!"

Everyone gasped, except Bloo.

"You have a boyfriend," Frankie almost screamed, "that's great, I can't wait to meet him."

"Good for you Coco," Wilt congratulated.

"Muy bien, Coco," Eduardo told her.

Bloo looked at the rest of the group unhappily.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Coco," he said sarcastically, "fantastic. Now back to the plan, anyone?"

Everyone turned to him and sighed. They weren't exactly looking forward to any of this at all… well, maybe Francis.

"Do we have to this," Eduardo asked trying to keep his pants from choking his waist.

"I'm with Eduardo," Wilt said readjusting his trench coat, "I don't think this is okay."

"Of course it's okay," Frankie yelled at the two of them, "as Mac's friends it is our duty to do something like this. It's almost like a law."

Eduardo jumped up at thinking of the police coming to get him for doing something illegal.

"Eduardo does not want to go to the policia," he screamed covering his eyes as he usually does.

"I said it's almost illegal," Frankie sighed.

"Frankie's right though," Bloo proclaimed unraveling his plans unto the floor in the middle of the room, "it is something that all friends do, and since I'm the best friend that means I'm the leader. Anyone got any problems with that?"

Everyone looked at each and exchanged looks of confusion and regret.

"Well…"

"Actually…"

"Errr…"

"Look do you guys wanna come or not, cause I can do this myself you know."

Frankie, Eduardo, and Wilt all exchanged reluctant looks and nodded toward the little blue gelatinous blob.

"Good," Bloo smiled at the three of them, "I'm glad you all agree with me then, like you should. And besides…"

The group all gathered around the "pLAns" and listened carefully to him.

"…we're just spying on him, that's all. It's not like we're doing anything dangerous or stupid."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow… I finally got off my ass and submitted this chapter. In reality, I've had this chapter ready since about the third or fourth of December. The reason I didn't submit it is because of a lot of things. The first was finals, but now finals are over so it's cool to submit this thing. Then there was friends things, I have a social life you know. And on a sad note, me and my boyfriend broke up. It's for the best… Alas however, I am now lonely again, and still a virgin. Oh well, I guess that's how the cookie crumbles eh? I'll try to write chapter eight as fast as I can, but it's Christmas break and I wanna try and enjoy it, so I hope you all don't mind. Have a good day everyone.

__

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…

****

P.S.: Please forgive the lateness of my reply.


	8. The Gang: The Crossroads

****

Imaginary Secrets

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Crossroads

By _DemiHuman123_

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

****

CHAPTER COUPLE: Richard / Mac, Wilt / Francis

****

RATING: PG-13 - mild violence

****

INSPIRATIONS: I need to start working on this more often. My inspiration for this chapter was Valentine's Day and all the fans that urged me to continue on with the fic. So this one goes out to all the fans… … … again.

****

No Reviewer Responses Today. I'm sick… I'm tired… And I just don't have the stamina to reply to twenty plus reviewers, so I'll just say one thing…

I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I'll TRY AND BE A GOOD BOY FROM NOW ON… Wah!

****

Mac

When Mac was eight years old, he didn't expect that he would turn out to be gay and be dating his high school chum. He didn't see it coming. Really, he didn't.

"You know," Mac said as he sat down in one of the aisle seats, "I always thought of a date dinner to be something around the lines of a nice restaurant, waiter, candle lit, something around those lines."

Richard smiled at him as he sat down in the seat next to Mac.

"Hey! Uno, Dos Tacos is a great place to eat on a date. They had salsa dances dancers didn't they"

"Richard, a woman choking on her nachos does not constitute a salsa dancer. If anything, it was horrible that you were laughing at her."

The older teen pouted a bit and gave one of those looks toward his date.

"Well can you blame me? She was wearing a big fluffy, flurry dress. How was I supposed to know?"

Mac's eyes went wide as he turned his head to look at Richard.

"It was a maternity dress! She was pregnant!"

Richard groaned at Mac and went back to his pouting.

"Just watch the movie Mac," he moaned pointing toward the movie screen.

Mac rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The movies not gonna start for another fifteen minutes."

Richard groaned some more and decided to just stop talking to him. It had been a very argumentative night. He and Mac were obviously not meant for one another. Mostly because it seems like everywhere they went, Richard was going off and embarrassing Mac somehow or another. Too many to even list as of right now. To make things much more simple and easier on everyone, lets just say that it was agreed that he was the human equivalent of Blooregard Q. Kazoo.

"Will you stop with the pouting thing already," Mac sighed, "Bloo's tried that too many times on me. It doesn't work, so just save yourself the embarrassment. 'K?"

Mac looked quietly at his friend who was still played melancholy. Thankfully, just like Bloo, he got himself out of it and smiled at his friend.

"Your too cute, you know that," Richard complemented him.

"Umm…" Mac answered, "thanks, I guess. Your… not so bad looking either… I think."

Richards smile widened even more as he scooted a little closer to Mac's side of the armrest/cup holder. He grabbed it and pulled it up in between the seats. Apparently the movie theater had just installed those new adjustable cup holders without telling Mac. The younger boy knew what Richard was trying to go for. His date was beginning to move closer to him. Sensing this, Mac lifted up the other armrest next to him and scooted into the seat away from Richard. This didn't stop the raven haired boy though. He kept creeping over toward Mac. Once again sensing this, Mac pulled up another armrest and scooted away from Richard. The process continued for six more seats until finally Mac bumped into a teenage girl.

"Yikes," Mac screamed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… aw crud."

"Hi," Jessica waved looking down at Mac who's head was conveniently placed in her lap, "how are you?"

"JESSIE? I mean… how are… why are… hi!"

Richard seeing Mac's tension of the situation decided to take measures into his own hands. Now if it was any other best friend trying to cover up the fact that it was a date, then the touchy feely romance stuff would end there, but this was Richard we are talking about.

"Lay off my Mackie," he cried as he grabbed Mac and cuddled him close to his chest.

The look on the younger teens face was absolutely priceless. He looked as though he had a gun jammed at his face. What was Richard thinking? Why was he doing this to him? Richard knew he didn't want anyone to know about this! Why was he doing this to poor Mac? Maybe if Mac got out of Richards arms, he could make a mad dash for the theater entrance, and be back in Foster's in an hour. Or maybe he could kill Richard and Jessie and make it look like an accident to the rest of the audience. Or maybe he could…

"I'm sorry Richard," she sighed at him, "I'll try to keep my hands of your man."

All of suddenly, Mac's left eye and nose twitched.

"You knew," he asked her.

"Oh, I've always sort of known I guess."

"Since when?"

"Since about… yesterday?"

"W…h…a…t…?"

"Yeah… um… Richard sort of told me."

Mac whirled his head around to look at his date. Richard smiled nervously down at him and rubbed the back of his head. Mac twitched again, and gritted his teeth. Richard giggled a bit. This giggle was silenced quickly as he received a fist right to the shoulder.

"YOU TOLD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION," Mac screamed throughout the entire theater, "I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Jessica and Richard, as if on cue, grabbed the boy and wrestled him to the ground, grabbing and clamping his mouth shut.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Jessica whispered to him, "if you don't want people to know about it, keep your voice down."

The three of them stayed down on the floor until they could hear the whole theater talking amongst themselves again. After noticing this, they reclaimed their seats and went back to quiet discussion.

"Listen Mac, Richard told me cause he knew that I could be trusted. That's all!"

Mac sighed a bit and looked at the girl silently.

"Really," he asked both Richard and Jessie.

They both nodded.

"Okay… then… I guess we can talk about it later then," Mac said, "lets just get the rest of this evening over with before we do anything else."

"That's fine with me," Richard says sliding away from Jessica back toward the original seat he was in.

Mac began sliding back uncomfortably. He looked over at the his best human friend one more time, and she was motioning to "go get 'em". He sighed again and made his way back to Richard.

"See," Richard said putting the last armrest down, "that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Actually it kinda was…," Mac groaned.

"Oh c'mon, live a little. Don't be so down in the dumps. It's not so bad. None of this is. So just sit back and relax. The movies starting."

Mac gave another deep sigh and smiled toward Richard. He was going to try and make the best of it. He would try. The theater went dark and cinema screen began to flicker on. He was going to enjoy this. The dinner was enjoyable, and this movie will be the same. He fell back into the seat, and decided to feel smug again. Richard put his arm around him and smiled. This made Mac smile too.

****

Wilt

When Wilt first moved to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, he never imagined he would be playing a game of espionage. The imaginary friends (plus Frankie) had to duck into the movie theater just as the lights began to dim and fade. The loud THX surround sound played in the background and previews began to play. The whole gang had to resort to sitting in the back of the theater so that Mac and Richard couldn't see Wilt or Eduardo, with their hugeness and all. With all that in mind, the lot of them settled down and decided to go ahead and enjoy the movie while they were still there.

"Do you think they see us," Eduardo asked settling down into a chair on the edge of the aisle.

Bloo sat down next to him and folded his arms as he observed his creator and his date, "Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I'm the master of sneakiness. There's no way they could have seen me."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes at him as they settled back in their chairs. Bloo had kicked a few people on the way up the aisles, so it wouldn't surprise any of them if Mac or Richard had heard or seen them.

Wilt gave a deep sigh toward Bloo and decided to tune him out, allowing himself to be more absorbed into the movie previews. Frankie took the same advice and was so relaxed she looked oddly reminiscent to a sloth. The tall red imaginary friend noticed and chuckled.

"What," Frankie asked him as she observed him looking at her.

"Your certainly comfortable," he replied, "what's the deal?"

The girl stretched out a bit and readjusted herself in her seat, "I don't get many days off," she sighed comfortably, "this is a god sent for me. Even if I did have to pay for Bloo's way in."

They both chuckled in unison as their eye(s) met one another. Things had been going fine ever since the whole basketball thing a couple of days ago. It was as if it had never happened in the first place. Sure it was still there in the back of Wilt's mind, waiting quietly for someone to go and awaken it, but it was doing nothing at the current time so it really wasn't a concern to Wilt or Frankie.

His eye left Frankie's as he turned his attention toward a basketball themed movie. His face lit up as the preview played. Some story about a basketball player trying to save up money to get his imaginary best friend out of jail through bail. After the entire preview had played, the release date (which was winter of next year) appeared, and his face sullied.

"Next year," he moaned a bit, "that's so far away. I can't wait to see it…"

Frankie looked over at Wilt for the moment and smiled kindly.

The next preview played which was about some sort of slasher flick which really didn't seem to do anything for the whole group. The next preview was some romantic comedy. During the preview, Eduardo seemed to something to himself in Spanish and blush slightly. The last preview was of some action movie that made Richard in the seats below them jumped for joy as he screamed "blood, gory, boobies,". Mac attempted to calm him down but failed miserably. Bloo laughed at them and continued to observe them more than the movie. Finally, the lights completely dimmed out and the movie began to play.

Soft moody violin music played in the background, and the visage of dead woman lying on the ground appeared. Eduardo already had his hands over eyes. He obviously didn't like horror movies. Frankie was a little tense now with combination of imagery and music. Bloo was even paying attention.

Wilt, on the other hand, loved horror movies. There was something about the mood and the fear that seemed to always put him in a strange kind of trance. Watching the victims run away from the spirits or the genius murderer always seemed to put him on edge and anticipate who it is and what their motive was. Everybody knew that Wilt was a horror junkie. Every Saturday night, he and Eduardo would stay up late and watch the late night horror movie specials on television. Maybe it had something to do with Wilt's past… nobody quite knows why. Only Wilt.

****

Frankie

When Frankie thinks about love, she doesn't particularly think of it as spying on two males(one gay, one bi) because of a jealous imaginary friend. She sighed and turned her attention to the screen. The movie screen showed a teenage male looking over his shoulder after hearing a distinct voice. The boy runs through this forest now trying to escape the voice, hoping it's all in his mind. He looks behind himself to see if something was there. There wasn't. When the boy turned back to the front though, he came face to face with decaying face of a ghost.

The entire theater jumped immediately. Screaming teenage girls jumped in their seats and held on to their best friends or boyfriends. The guys in the theater either did nothing or twitched after seeing what had happened, though there was the guy that jumped as much as his girlfriend. Mac and Richard didn't move. Well… it was more of a delayed reaction. Richard waited about five seconds before letting out a scream and latching on to Mac playfully. Though the boy opposite gladly punched him in the elbow and tossed him on the floor. Frankie was clutching on to armrest with her life. That ghost literally came out of nowhere. She turned to look at the rest of the group. Eduardo was stuck in a fetal position with his head deep in his knees whimpering softly in Spanish. Bloo had not changed his observation of Mac and Richard, with his eyes still focused only on them. Then she turned her head to look at Wilt.

He seemed to be enjoying himself. She never quite was able to understand why Wilt loved horror movies so much. He and Eduardo did always enjoy staying up and watching those horror movie marathons every week. It was remarkable that he had no trace of fear what so ever on his face. That decomposing ghost didn't even phase him in the slightest bit. It was almost awe inspiring to Frankie just how brave he was (especially since this was rated an A- in Movie Times Monthly).

After seeing this, it was as though Frankie's fear of the that scary moment had all but vanished. It was weird. It was as though whenever she was around Wilt she didn't need to be scared of anything. As long as Wilt was near…

"_What,_" she mentally yelled, "_…as long as Wilt is near? What are you saying?_"

Now that she thought about it, it was kind of odd that she had been thinking about Wilt a lot as of late. Her thoughts then focused back over to that kiss that they shared a couple of days ago. It was just her way of winning a little basketball competition, nothing more. Than why was she so intent on thinking about it. Why was she so intent on thinking about that of all the times and places.

"_You like him, don't yah,_" a voice in the back of her head screamed.

"_What? What are talking about,_" her conscious responded.

"_C'mon… you have to admit he is a bit of a catch._"

"_But he's a friend of mine, let alone an imaginary friend._"

"_Oh yeah… like that'll stop you. Remember when that really cute looking humanoid imaginary friend came in and you gawked at him all the time he was there?_"

"_That was different though! I thought he was human…_"

"_There's no rule in the book of love saying that you can't like both humans and imaginary friends. It doesn't particularly mean you're a fanta._"

"_But… But… But…_"

Both voices in her head shut up the moment another ghost appeared on the movie and horrid violin screeched in the background. Everybody, including Frankie, jumped as the ghost latched onto a unsuspecting female and started draining her of her soul. Most of the audience screamed (which was soon after followed by a swift slap in the face from Mac to Richard), except for Frankie who closed her eyes and grabbed whatever she could latch herself around. After the music had calmed and girl was dead, Frankie found it safe to open her eyes. She was greeted with herself latched on Wilt, with his good arm around her.

"You okay," he asked her with his usual 'how you doing' smile.

Frankie blushed. And blushed. And blushed. She could literally hear that little voice in the back of her head laughing at the top of its lungs.

She needed to let go of him. _Let go then_! Why wasn't she letting go? _Let go_! Still nothing! _What the hell_? _Let go, Frankie_! Still nothing… Her blush was getting worse. What was she going to do.

She needed to think of an excuse to let go, "I… I… I need to go to the restroom."

Francis got up from her seat and decided she needed some time outside the theater to think about things. However, her grip on Wilt had quite let go, and in the process of trying to get up knocking both of them down onto the sticky and disgusting floor of the cinema. After a sec of regrouping herself and getting up, she dusted herself off and began her way down the stairs out of the theater (making sure Mac and Richard didn't see her).

When she made it out into the lobby she took a deep breath and collected her thoughts to herself. After a few more short breaths, Wilt emerged from the cinema doors.

"What was that about," he asked her kindly.

She gulped turning around to face him, "I just… really had to go," she lied, "I'll be right back."

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless at her.

It was then that Frankie noticed something about him at that moment. He had winced. Not only that, but he was holding his bad arm stump.

"Wilt," Frankie started approaching him, "why are you holding-"

"Oh! It's nothing," he interrupted her quickly, "nothing. I can take care of it, don't worry."

Frankie knew that tone anywhere. She knew when each and every imaginary friend in the house was in pain, or was in some sort of trouble. Call it intuition, but she knew alright. Reaching forward she grab Wilt's good had and yanked it away from the stump. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A white cotton filling began to slowly float out of the stump. The imaginary friend winced in pain again, but this time with a more intense feeling.

His stitches on his left arm… They had reopened.

****

Eduardo

When Eduardo looked around at other people, all he saw were couples. Even Wilt and Frankie had left as a couple. Eduardo had pondered for a moment why they had left in the first place. Maybe the movie was just too scary for them. It was definitely too scary for him, that's for sure. His eyes focused over to Bloo who obviously hadn't broken his gaze away from Richard and Mac. The big purple friend looked their way as well.

Richard had successfully gotten his arm around Mac again without problem after about half the movie. His arm was on Mac's shoulder. It was more friendly than it was romantic when you looked at it long enough. As he observed them he noticed Richard's hand slowly making its way down from the shoulders to the arm. Then to the hand which he freeze framed for a couple of moments. Though Eduardo couldn't tell it, Mac was blushing a little. Richard, a little more confident in himself, decided to move his hand from the hand to the inner thigh, then to the leg, and then…

**SMACK!**

The sound of Mac backhanding Richard's face was heard throughout the entire theater. Several people even turned around to see what was going on. Eduardo and Bloo couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. Even from this high up you could see the crimson red hand mark appear on Richard's cheek.

It was funny… but somewhere along the line… Eduardo stopped laughing. Though Richard had tried to turn his date on and failed, both teenage males laughed about it and kinda shrugged it off. It made Eduardo feel… depressed. It made him feel lonely for some reason. Really lonely.

Seeing two chums together, trying to start a relationship and failing miserably. Something about that just seemed to make it hard to look at. Even if the relationship didn't last, they were still together.

With a great big sigh, Eduardo decided he would just try and enjoy the rest of the movie.

****

Bloo

When Bloo was first created by Mac, he never expected to be so jealous… err… so interested in his creators love life. Through it all he didn't even once pay attention to the movie in general. The rest of the movie really wasn't anything special. It turned out that the ghost of the boys father was actually his evil twin. Most of the audience saw it coming a mile away, but overall it was a good movie. Though if you asked Bloo any questions about it, he wouldn't know what you were talking about. The small blue imaginary friend had spent all two and a half hours observing the two teenage boys, waiting and watching for something to happen among the two of them. With the exception of a couple of perverted things on Richard's part (which he was slapped and hit repeatedly over) there really wasn't anything big that could have caused Bloo to interrupt the date.

The gaze of the imaginary friend was obstructed as people began to slowly pile out of the movie theater whispering to one another about how good it was. Bloo wouldn't know. He all of suddenly had trouble seeing the two boys. Once the pile of people had finally cleared away enough to see Mac and Richard, they were already gone. Bloo sighed, sulked, and slumped back in his seat.

He was tired. It had been a long night. Chasing down creators and their boyfriends and making sure that nothing suspicious would happen. It literally exhausted him both physically and mentally.

All that was left to do was for Richard to drive Mac to his home or back to Foster's depending on where Mac wanted to go.

"_Hmmm,_" Bloo to thought to himself, "_is there anything that teenagers do after a date that I should be worried about._"

The only thing he could think of was the goodnight kiss, and he had no objections to that what so ever. So Richard gives Mac a quick little peck on the cheek. So what? It was no big deal.

Bloo imagined it quietly in his head and giggled at the thought of it. It was actually pretty funny. Mac and Richard kissing. That was funny. Real funny. But what if… what if it got a little more complicated than that. What if they just decided to skip the cheek kissing and go on to the lips. What if they decide to skip the lips and go straight to tongue. If they decide to skip tongue get a hotel room and…

The blue blob jumped in his seat not wanting to think of anything else about the subject. He had to find Mac. The poor boy was only fourteen years old; he shouldn't be exposed to something so serious at that young an age.

"I gotta find him," he screamed in the movie theater.

"Who," asked a voice next to him, "find me?"

He turned his head and looked to find Mac smiling at him happily in the seat next to him. Richard sat next to Mac, sipping loudly on a soda. He raised his available hand to greet Bloo and nodded at him.

Bloo's imagination was going a mile a minute, "You two didn't get hotel room and skip the tongue kissing did you?"

Richard spewed the soda right out of his mouth after hearing that little comment. Mac's mouth dropped to the ground and eventually curved into a laughable smile.

Richard was doing his best to recover from his soda squirt attack, "Mac, if you wanted to get in my pants then you could have just told me in the locker room back at school. I would have gladly let you feel me up."

Mac shot Richard an evil eye. Richard apparently didn't take the hint.

"Oh C'mon, Mac. I'm sure I gave you hard on sometime during the night," he said jokingly.

Mac and Bloo didn't think so. They expressed this by tossing over two aisles worth of seats.

"Okay," he moaned as he got up, "I think I'm gonna head home now. I'm sure Mac will want to just take the Foster's bus back."

Mac nodded.

"Alrighty then! Talk to you later Mac! Have a cool night Bloo-thang!"

And with that, the date between Richard Raxsmith and Mac was over.

"Now," Mac began, turning back to Bloo, "Why did you all of a suddenly think that Richard and I were gonna get a room?"

Bloo blushed a little before saying anything, "Well, what else are teenagers supposed to do on a date, huh? You go on a date, and then your kissing, and then you get a hotel room, and then you have a baby."

Mac looked at Bloo with the oddest of expressions for a short time, that is until he burst out laughing. The small imaginary friend wondered what was so funny. Maybe he was just misinformed is all.

"First off, human guys can't get pregnant. Second off, it'll be a cold day in the underworld before I give myself to Richard. And lastly, why would I want to kiss Richard. Throughout the whole date did you once see me try to reach over and shove my tongue down his throat?"

When Bloo thought about it, it was pretty funny. I guess he still had a lot to learn about the human anatomy and all the things surrounding being gay. Another thought crossed his mind…

"How did you know we were spying on you," Bloo asked.

"Oh that," Mac chuckled, "It was kind of obvious seeing that your you. Richard even figured it out too."

"What really? How could you or Richard have seen me! I'm sneaky and suspicious! See look… I have the bandana!"

Mac smiled and just ripped the bandana off of Bloo who had been wearing it all through the night.

"Your not a particularly good spy, Bloo," he says throwing the bandana over a couple of movie aisles.

Bloo had noticed something as Mac had done this. Mac seemed to be smiling a lot. Ever since Mac's little "revelation" he had been nothing but mopey. Strangely now, he had done nothing but smile and just be happy. It was as if nothing about Mac had even happened at all. Bloo smiled and jumped into his creators lap.

"So does this mean your back to normal," he asked excitingly.

"Well, yes and no," Mac answered, "Yes because I'm still the same old Mac that I've ever been, and no because now I'm a little more different."

"But, do you like girls again?"

"No, no… I'm pretty sure I still like guys. But for now, I think that I'll just take a break on that and just see what happens. After all… tomorrows another day."

Bloo jumped on his owner a couple of times and did a little dance. His best bud in the whole wide world was back to normal at long last. Well, normal per say. Just with one tiny little difference, but it wasn't really that bad.

"C'mon," Mac sighed happily clutching Bloo in his arms, "lets head to the bus."

And so, they made their way to the bus in order to wrap up another night of adventures for them. Frankie and Wilt sat in the backseat talking about this or that. Frankie smiling at Wilt while trying to patch Wilt's open wound back up with some brand new crimson colored yarn.

Eduardo had decided to drive the bus home while Frankie and Wilt did their thing in the back of the bus. He had a somber look on his face the whole way home.

And Mac was sound asleep embracing his imaginary friend. Bloo had decided to do the same and snuggle up against his creators chest. Such a comfortable chest. Breathing up and down, softly and slowly. So comfortable. Bloo had this goofy smile on his face the whole way back to Foster's.

****

(This Author's Notes has been changed from its original format)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright everyone, you can take the guns away from my face now… the chapter is finished. This was one of the hardest chapters to write in the entire story. Mostly because this is the half way point to the entire story. I'm shooting for at least 15 to 18 chapters before I end it. But I promise you I will end this thing. School and crap have been getting in the way of my writings so it was difficult for me to find the free time in order to write. And any free time I did have, was quickly shunned away by writers block and lack of inspiration. But now this chapter is done, I can finally go back to individual character chapters.

__

So Until Next Chapter…

Adieu…


End file.
